Signs
by Thel
Summary: SG6 are kidnapped by Osiris and used as bait for SG1. Can the SGC get them back, or will SG1 fall into the trap? (complete)
1. Default Chapter

[This is set is season six.  Post-Daniel (although he still shows up in it a lot) and pre-Jonas (he doesn't show up in it at all).  It follows two earlier stories 'Epilogue' and 'The Question'.  For an explanation of why the first story is called 'Epilogue', see 'The Question'.  In fact, this story probably would make a little more sense if you read those other two first.  grin  This takes pace three months after 'The Question', about six months after Daniel's ascension.

My thanks as always to Pettygrew for putting up with me and my ramblings, helping me to avoid the gaping holes I manufactured and for coining the phrase 'geo-babble'.  grin]

Signs 

"Pro_fffffeeeessorrrrr…"  The word was drawn out, caught between a warning and an exasperated laugh.  _

Emma Collier, SG6's resident geomorphologist, teetered on the edge of the cliff and looked back at her team, golden eyes wide with curiosity.  "Yes, Patrick?"  She asked, toes hanging over the edge.

"Emma, for cryin' out loud.  Could you at least wait until the gate closes before you plummet off the edge of the earth?"

The woman frowned and pushed her sunhat back with her thumb.  Her mouth made a round 'o' of understanding and she grinned.  "Geomorphologists don't plummet, Patrick.  We 'mass waste'."

"Yeah, well it'd be a _mass waste of my time to go and haul your sorry, bedraggled backside outta a pit when you should be here helping with the gear."  By the time he finished ranting, Emma was already on her way back to her team.  _

Major Patrick Sanchez was checking the ordinance.  Technically this world was uninhabited.  A primary survey team, SG1, had come through a few days earlier.  Their reports, combined with MALP and telemetry readings made the planet attractive to the SGC's resident topographic survey team.  They were on P8T-119 to evaluate any mineral or mining potential, as well as to conduct some classification and soils studies.  Early surveys had shown the possibility of gold-bearing gravels in nearby river valleys.  

Most SG teams had a specialty of one sort or another.  Some were first contact teams, often having anthropologists or linguistics experts with them, with the other members having a wide range of skills.  Some were scientific teams, having biologists or archaeologists with them.  SG6 was a minerals survey team.  

Sanchez, their leader, was a life-long military man.  He was there to make sure everything happened as it should and to keep discipline.  His second in command was Captain Joe Moresby.  The short, stocky black man was a doctor in environmental chemistry, specifically toxicology and also a military lifer.  Emma took a pack from Sergeant Dimitri Vale.  The incredibly tall, slim man was a geologist.  His military ties were a little more tenuous.  He had joined up to help the country, but a good education for a poor young man was a more realistic goal.  Had the Stargate program not come along, he probably would have returned to academia.  Emma, a former associate professor, handled the landscape questions, including hydrology, sedimentology and soil science.

Together, they made their ways onto new worlds and evaluated the landscape for mineral and mining potential as well as conducting research in pristine environments.  One of the hardest parts about conducting earth science experiments on earth was that almost every environment had, in some ways, been impacted by human activities.  Many of the worlds they entered were pristine, a blank slate for eager scientists.

Not many potential mining sites were found.  Emma and Dimitri theorized that, just as they were doing, the Goa'uld made their way across systems and surveyed many of them.  The naquadah-rich planets had all been claimed and communities planted by the creatures to mine the ore.  Likewise the gold bearing planets.  Now and again, they struck it rich though.  The foursome had worked on P2R-183 for almost a month, and returned home well-tanned, with a cart-load of gold for the SGC's coffers.  Now, a few hundred pounds of gold put barely a dent into the SGC's multi-billion dollar budget, but it was enough to put SG6 into the good graces of the management and allow the scientists to get the good field kits and monitoring gear.

On P8T-119, the Stargate was located on the top of a mountain, overlooking steep post-glacial landscape with rich, abundant forests running alongside streams cutting through thick gravels and sands.  

Like many parts of Europe and North America, P8T-119 looked to have been impacted by a large ice age in its geologically recent past.  The Stargate had been cleverly built in an area that looked unaffected by the kilometre-plus thick sheets of ice that had ground their way across this world, levelling everything in their path.  

Before leaving for P8T-119, Dimitri and Emma had debated loudly whether the Stargate received otherworldly assistance in remaining unburied by the ice.  Emma pointed to the gate hidden on earth in the Antarctic.  Certainly nothing there had protected it from the ice.  If the builders had the technology to protect the gates, why build them there?  Dimitri had countered that at one point, the South Pole had been in Johannesburg, not the Antarctic.  Perhaps when the gate was built, the Antarctic was not in any danger.

Dismissing Dimitri's 'South Pole' theory as geologically too ancient to consider, Emma moved on to other points.  The exposure was likely naturally protected, she offered.  Areas of the Yukon and Alaska had not been covered by the last age, allowing refuge for many creatures, including antelopes and camels.  Dimitri, however, felt that the area here did not fit the same topographic profile of the protected areas in the north and had expounded at great length as to why.

Eventually, Patrick had to put an arm around Dimitri's waist, while Joe grabbed Emma.  They simultaneously pulled the two scientists into opposite corners of the room, making them face the wall until they agreed to speak politely to each other.  Patrick further punished them by limiting them to monosyllabic statements for two whole hours.  Emma spent much of the two hours sticking her tongue out at Patrick and grunting, while Dimitri giggled behind his sleeves, trying not to let his CO catch on.  The impasse had been resolved by the appearance of SG1.

The two teams had chatted for a short time, preparing gear for their respective missions.  Emma had misplaced her field checklist, but thought she had remembered everything anyway.  Finally on the planet, she checked out her supplies, pawing through the kits.  "Crud."  She muttered under her breath.

Patrick looked up immediately.  "Something wrong, doc?"

Emma didn't answer, pulling out a box and dropping to her knees.  She lifted out the pH, nitrate and phosphate kits and then the various manuals and record sheets before looking up at the Major.  "I lent my Munsell colour charts to SG8."

The tall, burly man cocked his head.  "And that is bad… why?"

Emma put the kits back in the carrying case.  "Because, Patrick… we're supposed to be developing an offworld soil identification key here.  Uh… most countries use different soil classification systems and different naming techniques which differ according to, um, local conditions… if you catch my meaning."  Emma was distracted in her search, speaking a mile a minute.  The words tumbled over one another in their eagerness to be heard.

"In Canada, they have, uh… well, for example, podzols, chernozems and, um… cryosols.  We have Oxisols, Mollisols and Gelisols.  In Europe, there's something else.  Each of the main…"  She held up a zip-loc bag of books and shook it before continuing on.  "Main soil orders have sub-divisions, and sub-classifications.  They're just not applicable, not, uh, not useful for off-world use."

"And…"  Patrick cut her off, lifting up his hat and scratching his close-cropped black hair.  The other two members of his team had at least a general idea of where Emma was going with all this geo-babble.  Although he would never admit it, Patrick had picked up a few things along the way as well, even in their few short months together.  He wasn't the 'yessir, nosir' jarhead he appeared to be.  Still… a day without baiting Emma Collier was a wasted day indeed.

He caught Emma's attention.  The woman pushed her glasses up.  "And I can't tell what colour a soil is without a Munsell chart.  Many soil classifications use colour along with texture as a primary identification technique.  We were thinking that if we made the off-world system entirely colour based, well as much as possible, then it would function as an easy system for other teams to use, even without specialized training."

"Black, brown, red, yellow.  What's so tough?"  _Hook baited, line set._

Emma held up a finger and shook it at the Major.  "Ah… ah, no.  Munsell differentiates soil into values… say a two, five or ten, and then further divides it into, uh, yellow-red influences."  She put a pack on the ground.  "Oh… not to mention the gleyed soils… there's, what, two pages of colour tiles for the blue-grey soils…  Hard pressed to do any real scientific evaluation without accounting for the blue-grey variants, I can tell you."

Patrick cocked his head and frowned.  "Wait a minute.  You're talking about that pack of paint chips, aren't you?"  _Long cast into still water._

The scientist returned Patrick's frown with a pained look.  "Major Sanchez… a Munsell colour chart is not a 'pack of paint chips'… it is scientifically ordered colour blocks-"

"Paint chips."  Patrick interrupted.  _Tug the line._

"_Which,"  Emma over-rode him putting a finger to her lips as she did so.  "Are given specific colour designations, allowing a scientist to identify correctly the hue, value, and chroma of a soil."_

"So why is it important again?"  Sanchez asked innocently, throwing a wink to the other officers.  _Reel in a little… and…_

Emma looked up and narrowed her eyes but did not fall for the trick.  "Now you know why geographers don't like people."

Joe laughed, white teeth showing up brightly against his dark skin.  Dimitri shook his head and said.  "I thought it was because they messed with your… 'stuff'."

"That too."  Emma sniffed.  Like Emma, Dimitri had known a few hard-core earth scientists who disdained the human race for their predominantly negative impact on the landscapes under study.  Both Emma and Dimitri liked to fall back on their 'hate all people' routines when annoyed.

"Emma."  Patrick called as the woman pointedly turned away from him and busied herself with the packs.  Dimitri and Joe exchanged grins, blue eyes meeting brown.  Both knew that Emma was not angry with the Major.  The CO and the civilian had made irritating each other into an art form and such an art demanded a great deal of practice.  "Emmmmmaaaa…"  Sanchez drawled.  He started fanning himself with a small binder-style book.  "I talked to SG8 before I left."  He was speaking in a sing-song voice, taunting her.

Emma closed her eyes as she realised what it meant and slowly turned.  Patrick grinned and held up the book so the corner touched his temple.  Emma groaned.  He had the Munsell book, and she'd have to suck up to him to get it back.  She decided to stand her ground.  "Good."  She held out a hand.  "Remind me to thank them when I get back."

Patrick held up the book.  "And me?"  His deep brown eyes twinkled merrily, small wrinkles forming at their corners.

Golden eyes narrowed behind the lenses of her glasses and Emma set her lips in a straight line.  "You can thank them too."  She kept her hand out.

The Major sucked on his teeth and opened the book.  "Paint chips.  Wonder what colour I should do my livingroom, hey Joe?"  He looked at his second in command.

"All due respect, sir, you're about to get your butt kicked."  Joe grinned back at his commander, shaking his head.

Emma advanced on the Major, a smile on her face.  Sanchez looked at her suspiciously and then groaned as she put a foot long piece of pipe in his hand.  "What is this, Collier?"  He sighed.

"You're so hot to keep the Munsell charts, fine.  You do the soil coring and cataloguing."  Her grin was evil, but the effect was lessened by her giggle as she skipped back to the packs.  The Major sputtered.

"Emma… I ought to-"  He was cut off as a gout of blue electricity caught him, arching him backwards and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Patrick?"  Emma cried.  Recovering quickly, she jumped behind the gear sled and grabbed the Major's leg, pulling him to shelter.  Joe bolted for cover behind the DHD's pedestal and Dimitri crouched by Emma.  All three had guns and zats at the ready.

"What the hell?"  Dimitri swore.  "That was a zat blast.  This planet's supposed to be uninhabited!"  The duo dropped as another zat blast hit the gear.  Emma looked over at Joe.

"We need to cover him so he can dial out."  She yelled to the officer.  Dimitri lifted his gun, and Emma readied her zat.  With a nod, they spread cover fire in the direction the blasts had come.  Joe stood up and dialled over the back of the pedestal, keeping it between himself and the zats as much as possible.  He jumped as a zat blast hit the ground at his feet, but avoided the sting.  Finally, he slammed his hand down on the central crystal and the wormhole burst into being.  He triggered the GDO code and looked at his team-mates.

Joe grabbed the radio on his shoulder.  "SGC, can you read?  SGC?!  We're taking fire and are pinned down."  He shook his head.  No answer.

"Go!"  Emma yelled, as she and Dimitri tried to take down their attackers.  "Go!"  She screamed again as a zat blast from a new angle took out Dimitri.  Joe took a few steps toward the gate before a blue haze enveloped him and he fell.  Left alone, Emma bit her lip and looked at her fallen friends.  Her only hope was to make it to the gate and get help.  She stood up and blasted a few random shots before turning and bolting.

The blue shock took her in the back before she made it ten feet from the gate and she slumped in a twitching heap.

The clearing was silent for two long minutes while the Stargate rippled and hummed.  Finally, a squad of Jaffa stepped out of the woods and picked their way to the fallen team.  A booted foot nudged Captain Moresby, rolling him on to his side.

"Is it SG1?"  A voice echoed hollowly behind the metal of the helmet.

"No."

"Were we able to block their transmission?"

"Yes.  They were able to transmit their codes before we activated the blocking device, but no more than that."

The lead Jaffa looked at the scattered officers.  "Take them."  He intoned.  "The others will come for them.  Our lord will know what to do."  He pointed to one of the Jaffa.  "Two minutes after we have left, you will shut down the gate.  Follow us quickly.  They will send probes first.  I want no sign of our passing to remain."

- - - - -

"What on Earth…?"  General Hammond whispered softly, shaking his head.

Five minutes earlier the Stargate had dialled up with an unscheduled offworld activation.  The security crew had scrambled and was in place, guns pointed at the gate.  The medical team had also scrambled.  This was fast becoming protocol for unscheduled SG team returns.  His people were good, were competent.  They didn't run without cause.  Returning early usually meant that they were hauling wounded.  He looked down and met the concerned gaze of Janet Frasier as she stood, one hand on the gurney.

They had received SG6's code shortly after the gate was established, and had opened the iris, but now… nothing.  They had people on the radios, trying to establish some sort of link with SG6, to determine what had happened.  No answer.  He barked orders at the officers around him, trying to get them to do something, anything to make this make sense.

He cut off in mid sentence as the gate flickered out.  Everyone went silent.  Hammond, as was proper, reacted first.  He clicked on the microphone and said tersely.  "Stand down.  Clear the embarkation room."  He clicked off the microphone and looked around.  "I want a MALP ready to go on ten minutes.  I want to know just what happened back there.  Open the gate back to P8T-119 immediately, I don't want anyone slipping through the gate until we're ready to let them out."

"Problem, sir?"  Jack O'Neill asked casually as he climbed the stairs to the observation deck.  He looked around at the hive of activity.  He and the rest of SG1 were next on the docket to leave on a mission, a half hour after SG6.  They had been amiably chatting with Emma and her team, waving them off only twenty minutes earlier.  When they came to the embarkation room, they found it abuzz with activity… but with no discernable cause.

Hammond looked out the window briefly, before turning back to O'Neill.  "I don't know yet, Colonel.  SG6 rang in early, but then never made it through the gate."

Teal'c cocked his head.  "That is the team to which Emma Collier belongs."

Jack looked quickly at the big man and then back to the General.  "Yeah.  That's right.  They just went through, too.  General… if you need someone to run a search, then SG1 is already kitted up and ready to go."  He held his hands out wide and gave an ingratiating grin.

Hammond nodded with a small almost-smile.  "Thank you, Colonel, but I will not be risking any further SG personnel without a thorough reconnaissance by the MALP and UAV."  He turned away and then turned back, thinking of something.  "Colonel, you and SG1 are the only members of the SGC to have visited this planet.  I want to see your team in the briefing room in fifteen minutes with your mission reports.  We told SG6 that P8T-119 was uninhabited.  I want to know if we possibly missed something."

- - - - -

As SG1 made their way to the briefing room, and a MALP lumbered slowly across the event horizon, the still bodies of SG6 were dumped unceremoniously onto the floor of a small shuttle.  The Jaffa who stayed behind pounded into the shuttle thirty seconds later, having made the trek at a jog.  Without any further delay, the shuttle lifted off.  By the time the UAV roared through the gate, the shuttle was off-world and far out of reach.

- - - - -

Carter, hands folded on the table before her, shook her head.  "Sir… there was nothing.  Nothing."  They'd been going over the details of their initial explanation of P8T-119, all to no avail.  They hadn't even found so much as a discarded gum wrapper on their four day expedition.  They had made use of two UAVs and had nothing come back from either of them.  There were no life signs, nothing.

"Could someone have come through the gate and ambushed SG6?"  Hammond asked, as frustrated as the others, but still maintaining a professional cool.

"The Stargate was re-opened fifteen minutes after SG6 went through."  Jack shook his head.  "If something got them, it sounds more like they should have been waiting on the other side already.  It would be a hell of a coincidence for them to gate in on top of a team who just arrived there."  Jack leaned back in his seat, resisting the urge to pace.  "We should go back there, sir.  Now."

Hammond reached out a hand, touching the surface of the table lightly, the same way he would touch someone's shoulder to help calm them.  "Colonel.  I told you.  I will not risk any other members of the SG team until the MALP and UAV sweeps are complete."

- - - - -

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Emma came to with a gasp, feeling a large hand gently tapping her face.  Her own hand shot up and she grabbed the arm of her would-be rescuer and twisted it.

"Dammit, Professor!"  Sanchez grated out, causing Emma to sit bolt upright and blink owlishly around.

"Patrick?"  She whispered, craning her head back to look around.  The four team members were in a cell of sorts.  It was closed on three sides with distinctive metallic walls.  One side was completely open.  

Emma pointed a finger at the opening.  Joe held up blistered fingertips.  "Shielded."

"Ah."  Emma said softly.

"So, what do you think, Emma?"  Sanchez asked.

The scientist looked around.  "It's Goa'uld.  I can't see any signs of which one though."  She stood and traced her fingers along the wall.  "Nothing.  Did you guys see anything?"

They all shook their heads.  Joe opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut at the sound of heavy boots on the hard floor.  As one, the team crawled to their feet, leaning heavily on the walls.  Their muscles were still jittery, protesting the harsh treatment of the zat guns.

"On your knees for our lord, Osiris!"  The First Prime bellowed.  Dimitri looked sideways as Emma turned chalk white.

"Em…  What is it?"  Yes, they were being threatened with a Goa'uld, but this was out of character for Emma, even in such extreme circumstances.

"Osiris."  The woman whispered back harshly.  "His… host had some history with Daniel."  Emma swallowed heavily.   "And she hates me."

Sanchez shot a look at her.  "Alright, men.  Form up.  On your knees."  He dropped to the floor, pulling Emma down.  Dimitri and Moresby obeyed him instantly.  "Keep your head down, Emma and stay behind me.  Got it?"

The more delicate click of soft shoes on the floor heralded the arrival of Osiris in the body of Sarah Gardner.  He smiled at them… the same look a cat might give a caged canary.  "Tau'ri.  You are my prisoners.  Tell me what I wish to know, and I will free you."  He nodded to his Jaffa.  The masked warrior touched a button on the wall, and the force shield dropped.  Osiris walked up to Sanchez and put his hand under the soldier's chin, forcing his face up.  He made the smallest grunt as the Goa'uld's fingers dug into his throat.  Emma stirred, as if she would rise.  Sanchez kept one hand behind his back, on Emma's arm.  He tightened his grip, keeping her still.  Her hand brushed his arm, and then squeezed it.  He could feel her anxiety telegraph up his fingers, but she kept still.

Osiris continued.  "Defy me, and you will suffer torments of my most wicked devising."  He leaned forward, almost touching her face to Patrick's.

"Back off, witch."  He grated, letting his anger bubble to the surface.  If the monster was going to start with anyone, it might as well be him.

He braced himself for a blow, but instead, Osiris smiled and released him.  "Such spirit.  I see you are volunteering to go first."  He turned.  "Jaffa, kree."  The warriors stepped forward and dragged the man to his feet.  Osiris waved them away, and then looked over at Emma, hunched over on the ground.  Patrick saw a faint frown crease the creature's forehead and he wondered if Sarah was trying to figure out why the huddled civilian seemed familiar.

He couldn't let it happen.  He gave a yell and lashed out his booted foot, striking a Jaffa in the knee.  Osiris's head snapped around, instantly tracking him.  The Goa'uld's powerful fist struck him, making him slump in the Jaffa's arms.  He looked back briefly as he was led from the prison.  Joe was up on his knees, facing Emma, holding her by the arms.  He could see only one golden eye over the Captain's broad shoulder, but she was angry.  He hung his head.  At least she was safe for this round.

- - - - - 

Jack paced restlessly around the table in the briefing room.  He occasionally shot a look to where Teal'c and Carter were going through the transmissions sent from the MALP.  Nothing, nothing and more nothing.

Carter finally threw up her hands.  "The gear sled is still there, nothing touched.  It looks like only a couple of the packs were opened.  What ever hit them, hit them fast.  They didn't have time to organize anything."  She pointed at the screen.  "It's all grass there… no footprints.  UAV hasn't found any life signs, no buildings, nothing.  The only thing out of place is a book on the ground next to the sled."

"Well then what took them?"  O'Neill asked acerbically.

Carter shrugged.  "So far, sir, it looks like they disappeared into thin air."

O'Neill threw himself into a chair.  "We were there for four days, Carter.  What the hell could they have done in fifteen minutes that annoyed people enough to…"  He waved his hands.  "Disappear them?"

"Maybe it is not what they did."  Teal'c said sombrely.

O'Neill dropped his head to the palm of his hand as he spun his chair around with his feet.  "Whadd'ya mean?"

Carter's head came up and her eyes opened wide.  "Maybe it's something we did!"

The Colonel shook his head.  "We were the model of diplomacy.  Besides, Carter, there was _nothing there_."

"Nothing we saw, sir.  What if they were something like the Nox?"

Teal'c turned his head a fraction of a degree.  "Indeed.  What if they had the power to become invisible?  The Ree'tu would not have taken SG6, they would have killed them.  Perhaps it was Nirti?"

O'Neill slammed his fist on the arm of the chair and got up.  Without a word, he walked out of the room and down the stairs.  He really, really didn't like this.

- - - - - 

The three resident members of SG6 got to their feet as the distinctive sound of Jaffa boots on metal echoed down the hallway.

Moresby cursed under his breath as two Jaffa came forward half-supporting, half-dragging their CO between them.  A third Jaffa hit the force field button, opening it up and allowing them to throw the barely conscious Major into the cell.  Emma and Dimitri caught him before he could hit the ground.  Joe turned on his knees to give the Jaffa a few choice words.

Before he could utter a word, Joe was slapped to the floor by the butt end of a staff weapon.  Emma cried out "No!" as the Jaffa prepared to hit the dazed captain again.  Her cry was silenced as the powered up end of the staff weapon impacted her shoulder dumping her backwards, breathless and singed.  The Jaffa raised the weapon over her again, only to have it slapped away by Dimitri.  The slim geologist received a blow from the blunt end of the staff weapon to his face for his troubles.

The largest Jaffa grabbed Joe by the back of the neck and dragged him away as Emma and Dimitri struggled upright and attempted to tend to Sanchez.  After checking Dimitri's face, and finding it badly bruised but whole, Emma and the geologist turned Sanchez over, and examined him.  Emma held him up, his back to her chest, keeping him still while Dimitri unbuttoned his shirt.  They exchanged worried glances.  Sanchez had been badly beaten.  His chest was patterned with purple and red bruises … fists, staves… some burns and some huge contusions that looked like they had been caused by Sanchez hitting a hard wall… repeatedly.

"Dammit."  Emma felt her eyes fill with tears, and angrily scrubbed them away before they could start.  She looked around.  "We have nothing to help him."  It was true.  There was nothing there… not even water.  Sanchez coughed and started to sit up.  Emma shushed him and put her arms under his shoulders, holding him down.

"He asked for the GDO codes… for…"  He stopped coughing.  Emma got one hand up, smoothing his sweat-soaked hair back.  He reached up and held her hand.  "Em.  He asked about Daniel Jackson."

Emma froze.  "Daniel's dead."  She whispered.

"I told him that."  Sanchez grated.  "That's when he started bouncing me off the walls.  He doesn't seem to like that answer."  He tried to chuckle, but it turned into a blood-flecked cough instead.  Emma made calming noises again, and rocked him a little bit.  Dimitri started looking around, and with Emma's help, he found two panels.  One seemed to function as a toilet, the other was a sink.  At least they had some water.  Dimitri carried a cloth handkerchief.  He wet it, and tried his best to clean up his CO.

"Rest, Patrick.  Rest.  It's okay."  Her head went up.  "God… Joe.  He'll do the same to him."  She took off her glasses and tucked them into Sanchez's front pocket.  Bullies always went for the glasses first.  Perhaps in Patrick's possession, they would stay whole.  Plus, it was easier to stay brave when you couldn't see your tormentor.  Another rule learned during schoolyard brawls.  Gently moving away, she helped Dimitri prop up Sanchez and then got to her feet.

"What are you doing, Em?"  Dimitri asked as she walked toward the energy barricade.  The young scientist reminded her of a youthful Daniel Jackson.  Thin, pale, big blue eyes blinking waif-like at a cruel, cruel world.  He was a soldier, and a damn good one, but he maintained some ethereal innocence.  Emma couldn't fathom how he did it, but she wanted to protect him… and Joe and poor, battered Patrick.

"Hey!  Jaffa, kree!"  She yelled, waving her hands.

"Emma!"  Dimitri hissed, starting to stand.

Patrick struggled to get to one elbow.  "Dammit, Professor, what are you doing?"  He whispered harshly.

Emma turned back as once again, Jaffa boots rang out.  Two of the masked guards rounded the corner.  "Silence!"  One snapped, lowering his staff weapon threateningly.

"I know what your lord wants to know.  I know the location of Daniel Jackson.  Your lord knows me… he will want to question me."

"No!"  Sanchez roared from behind, pushing himself up.  "Emma!  Sit down.  That's an order!"

"Stop it!"  She spun around and hissed at him.  "God, Patrick, they're going to get to me anyway."  She sniffed once and then smiled at him.  "I'm a civilian anyway.  You can't order me."

"You don't volunteer for torture, Emma."  Patrick looked angry now, an anger born out of helplessness.

Tears were now welling up in Emma's eyes.  "I do if it saves you three.  Sarah will know me.  She'll leave you alone."

"Em, we'll protect you."  Dimitri whispered.

Emma's reply was lost as the force field gave a high pitched whine and collapsed.  A strong hand grabbed her by the bicep and spun her around, pushing her roughly into the hallway.  Dimitri tried to stop them, but he was punched and kicked several times until he fell back, gasping.  

Emma stumbled, going down on one knee, but was up again before the Jaffa could strike her.  Patrick's throat tightened at the sight of her slim hands trying to ward off the blow, and her full-body flinch.  She was terrified, but she did it anyway… to protect the team.

"We'll come for you, Emma."  He promised as the Jaffa led her away.  "God… someone help us."

- - - - -

"UAV… nothing.  MALP… nothing.  SG1… ready and waiting, General."  Jack tapped his foot impatiently.  It had been almost two and a half hours since SG6 had dropped off the map.  Jack was beside himself with worry and impatient to do… something.  Anything.

"UAV One returned no signs of life.  UAV Two has just been launched.  Colonel, it's getting dark on P8T-119.  Any rescue attempt will have to wait until daylight.  We're keeping the gate open twenty minutes out of every forty in the hope that we get something, anything back from SG6, but so far…"

"Nothing.  Yeah, I know."  Jack paced like a tiger in a cage.  "General… what if we just cross over and establish a base camp next to the gate.  We can…"

"_Colonel_."  Hammond was gentle, but the emphasis was expressive.  "I will not risk any other SG units without more information.  That is final.  If we have not heard anything by morning, dependant on further probe transmissions, I may… that is, _may_ allow a team to investigate P8T-119.  Until that time, Colonel, I suggest you all get some sleep, get some food and think about your first trip to this planet and try to determine what it is that we are missing here."

"Aside from SG6, you mean."  Jack muttered sotto voce.  Catching General Hammond's look, the mutter turned into a half-hearted smile.  "Leaving, sir.  Leaving."

- - - - -

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Emma's heart was racing as she approached Osiris's throne room.  Only the strong hands gripping her biceps kept her upright.  Emma Collier was a brave woman in many things.  She was Daniel's protector and knight-errant, and compared to the shy, bookish young man, she was almost extroverted.  Her temper was slow to kindle, but formidable and frightening in its intensity.  It had gotten her into serious trouble on more than one occasion.  

Without the bracing strength of her fury though, Emma preferred to avoid confrontation and she rarely fought on her own behalf.  When involved in a personal disagreement with someone, she usually preferred to excuse herself and wash her hands of the whole mess.  She loved arguing with her friends, and would often provoke them into long, drawn out debates.  

Serious arguments were completely different.  She avoided those whenever she could, not wanting to risk waking her 'Jeckyl and Hyde'-like temper.  Only her concern for her team-mates could have brought her to this point.  She could feel herself shaking miserably and she reached for her anger, something to see her through the next… next god only knew what.

"My lord."  The First Prime stepped forward, dragging Emma behind.  "This Tau'ri says that you know her, and that she has information on the location of Daniel Jackson."

Osiris dropped Joe Moresby in a heap.  "Doc."  Joe croaked.  "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Joe.  It's all I can do."

Moresby was hurt, but not as badly as Sanchez.  Osiris was just getting started.  He'd been thrown around a couple of times, and punched a few times, but that was all so far.

Osiris, tired of being ignored, grabbed the woman by the chin and forced her head up.  He spoke through Sarah's throat in the hollow tones of his kind.  "I do not know you."

Emma found her anger boiling up.  "Hey… Sarah."  She sneered.  "Can't say I'm loving the new you."  Osiris frowned, and Sarah's free hand crept up and grabbed Emma's short hair, yanking her head back.  Emma's face twitched but she made no sound as Sarah's eyes looked deep into hers.

"Golden eyes.  Unusual in the Tau'ri."

"More common in the Unas, I hear."  Emma's tone was now conversational, as she tried to ignore the bruises that the Goa'uld's fingertips were surely leaving in her jaw.  "Who knows where my family got them from…  If you ask my uncle Horace…"

Osiris cut her off, squeezing her jaw with almost enough pressure to break skin.  Emma closed her eyes, but still managed not to vocalise the pain.  Finally, Osiris cocked his head and smiled.  "Emma Collier.  My host seems to believe that you have much to answer for.  I think we shall both enjoy questioning you."  Osiris looked over at the Jaffa.  "Take that one away."  It imperiously dismissed Moresby.

"No!"  The powerful man struggled, breaking free of one Jaffa.  "Don't you hurt her."  He looked from Osiris to his intended victim.  "Emma!"

Emma kept her eyes focused on the Goa'uld, ignoring Moresby.  Still protesting, he was dragged away.  Osiris watched him go, smiling Sarah's narrow smile and then his eyes returned to Emma.  The scientist was released and staggered back a few steps, rubbing her jaw.  Alone in the room with Osiris, she paced slowly, keeping out of reach.

"You told my Jaffa that you know the location of Daniel Jackson."  Osiris started, looking at Emma with a sly little smile.

"I do."  Emma replied shortly, not giving anything up easily.

"Tell me… where is Daniel Jackson?"

Osiris padded softly toward Emma, backing the smaller woman into a corner.  Emma ducked her head, eyes darting from Osiris to the cell walls, to the door and back to Osiris.  She shoved her hands in her pockets, thought better of that and wrapped them around her chest instead.  "No."

"Insolence."  Osiris hissed, but with no real anger.  Something like a gleeful hunger lit up the creature's eyes.  "Where is Daniel Jackson?"

Emma met the Goa'uld's gaze for a moment before her own slipped down, looking somewhere around Osiris's shoulder.  She hesitated briefly.  "I'm… uh.  I'm not going to tell you that."  She tightened her lips until they disappeared into a thin line and waited for the blow, head tucked into her hunched shoulders.

It came not as a blow, but as a fist clenched around her collar, and Emma was hurled bodily across the room, coming to a stop as her back hit the far wall, knocking the breath from her.  She curled up and attempted to breathe, hands crossed over her chest like the Egyptian deity Osiris claimed to be.

"What do you want?"  She gasped harshly.  "This is a little extreme just to find Daniel."

Osiris strode sinuously toward her like a great hunting beast.  He reached down and pulled Emma upright by one arm, putting his hands around Emma's throat and pinning her on her tip-toes against the wall.  His face was almost pressed against the woman's.  "Emma Collier… if you could only hear the things my host is telling me about you."

Emma twitched uncomfortably, Osiris's knuckle digging into her windpipe.  "Sarah."  She tried.  It came out as a hoarse gasp.  She paused and tried again.  "Sarah.  I thought we were past the talking about people behind their backs phase.  You got something to say, say it to my face.  Don't whine to your pet snake, you damn coward."  Emma's expression turned dark at that, frowning up at the ceiling, unable to see the Goa'uld attempting to press her head right through the wall.

The word 'coward' hit home, and Osiris once again hurled Emma across the room, leaving her to roll and tumble bonelessly across the floor until she met the wall with her hip.  Despite her intentions to remain quiet, the impact wrung a sharp cry from her lips and she punched the floor with a fist.

She looked up and tried to see where the Goa'uld had gone.  Emma's head was spinning, and she had to close her eyes briefly to subdue the nausea.  Her golden eyes opened wide as a pair of sharp-toed shoes found her ribs.  Osiris had his hands on the wall, supporting him as he rained kicks down upon the helpless civilian trying futilely to curl up into a ball.

"I am in control here!"  Osiris roared in his two-tone voice.  "You will speak to me with respect… the respect due your lord and your god!"

Emma wheezed, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other dragging her into the corner of the room.  She coughed and wiped blood from her chin.  "Sarah… you were a snivelling little bitch when you were human.  I thought that was as bad as it could get."  She coughed again and spat blood at the outraged Goa'uld.  "I was wrong."  She defied the storms raging in the creature's eyes.  "You're even worse with a slug up your butt."  She laughed and made a little dismissive wave of her hand.

Curled up to protect her wounded stomach, Emma was unprepared when a sharp-toed shoe struck the side of her head.  She was thrown against the other wall and was unconscious before Osiris could lower his foot.  The Goa'uld hauled her upright, intending to continue the beating but stopped with a visible effort.

"No… Emma Collier.  I need your pretty face intact."  He chuckled as he walked gracefully away, and then looked over his shoulder.  "For now."  Emma lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, oblivious.

- - - - -

Nobody slept well in the SGC.  Jack found himself in Daniel's office.  It had been six months since Daniel had… ascended… elevated… done whatever he had done.  So far, nobody had the heart to start taking things apart.  They'd done that too many times before… packed everything up just to have him reappear.  Jack picked up a rock… artifact, and looked at it, running his fingers over it like a blind man.

He smiled to himself.  Perhaps they ought to pack up everything.  That seemed to be the trigger that brought Daniel back every other time.  When all hope was gone, when everyone had finally accepted the fact that Daniel was not coming back, they would pack up his belongings and twenty-four hours later, he was back.  Yeah… maybe they ought to…

Jack put the artifact down and pressed a palm to his temple.  Maybe it would bring Danny-boy home… or maybe it would prove that this time he wasn't coming home, that the hopeful period was over.  Maybe it would signal that everyone was just getting on with their lives, and he just wasn't sure he was ready for them to do that yet.  He sighed loudly, gave a frustrated growl and looked up until the black mood receded.  

When he was back in control, he picked up another rock… artifact… no…  He squinted at it.  Not rock, limestone.  One of Emma's little souvenirs.  He'd broken it in half when they had their screaming match in this very office only three months earlier.

He dropped to the couch.  The geomorphologist had found herself a new team with SG6.  The team was army, not air force, but Jack liked them nonetheless.  Emma had picked up a big protector in the form of one Major Patrick Sanchez… not that Emma particularly needed it.  As he'd gotten to know the woman better, he realised that she was pretty self-reliant.  Sure, she shared Daniel's tendency to touch before thinking, talk before thinking, act before thinking.  God, the pair of them were human super-computers, yet their brains were inevitably the last things engaged in perilous circumstances.  She also shared Daniel's penchant for all-nighters, excessive coffee and candy, and a crash and burn work ethic.

Sanchez and O'Neill had become better friends, griping about their respective civilians.  Jack enjoyed the chance to tell Daniel stories, while Patrick updated the Colonel on Emma's latest escapades.  He shook his head.  On their third mission out, the team had been pinned down by about twenty Jaffa.  With only a quick 'Cover me', Emma had darted out of their shelter and snagged a staff weapon from a fallen Jaffa and scrambled back to her team.  As Patrick gave her twenty shades of hell for scaring them half to death, she put her finger to her lips and looked away.  He'd just about gone apoplectic at that, but watched as she cocked her head and muttered to herself, eyes on the rock wall over the Jaffa.

Another quick 'Cover me', and she had stood, firing off three quick shots at the wall with the staff weapon as the Jaffa rained thunder down around the team.  Emma had dropped back to the ground breathing heavily as the rock wall collapsed and buried all but three of the enemy Jaffa.  When they had recovered from their shock, Dimitri, Joe and Patrick had finished off the stragglers and turned back to their civilian…

A civilian that lay unconscious on the ground, staff wounds searing her arm and side.  She'd given Patrick a few grey hairs on that one, the CO ruefully muttered.  It turned out that the wounds were as non-serious as they could get without being trivial, and Emma had driven them all crazy within two days, demanding books, work, coffee… or just _free her, dammit!_  Frasier had looked annoyed, Patrick told Jack, and then got this sad expression on her face for a moment.  Then, she smiled fondly, smoothing back Emma's hair and giving the confused scientist a fond look.

Jack put his hands to his head as he slumped down, lying on the couch.  He turned his thoughts to the planet, P8T-119.  What had they missed?  He replayed the mission in his head, but fell asleep just after they walked out of the Stargate.

- - - - - 

Dimitri's head shot up as the sound of boots reverberated through the halls.  Patrick struggled up on his elbows grimacing and squinting.  "Emma?"  He grated… but there was only Jaffa.  "Where's Emma?"  He rasped at the guards.  They made no response as they dropped the force shield and grabbed Dimitri.  Patrick struggled upright and tried to grab a guard, but was thrown back against the cell wall for his trouble.  Moresby backed off when the powered up end of a staff weapon warmed the skin of his cheek.

"Sergeant, be strong!"  Patrick said, breaking off as he started to cough.  The young scientist looked over his shoulder and smiled.  He was young, and relatively inexperienced, but he was tough.  You had to be to get into the SGC.  Patrick felt a lump rise in his throat but he nodded briefly, showing the young man that he believed in him.

Dimitri held his head up and walked with the Jaffa, even shaking them off and pacing evenly to his destination.  The only sign of his nervousness was a slight trickle of sweat, and his frequent swallows.  The Jaffa walked him into a large empty room, not much more than a cell and pushed him forward, turning around and walking out.  Dimitri looked up at the ceiling and around, his eyes coming to rest on a bundle in the corner.

Not a bundle… a person.  Dimitri's heart crawled up and lodged in his throat.  He took two long steps and slid on his knees.  "Em?"  She was out, gone.  He pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest.  Nothing visible on her face, small bruises were lifting up along her jaw line, blood drying at the corner of her mouth.  Dimitri dropped his hands down.  "Sorry, Em… but I need to check."  He tugged her t-shirt out of her pants and pulled it up, exposing her ribs and belly.  

He sucked in a breath at the red and blue patches blossoming across her skin.  He dropped his head to her side, listening to her breath hitch and catch in her chest.  "Dammit, Em… how did this help?"

"It did not."  A Goa'uld voice spoke behind him.  Dimitri's head spun around, and he held Emma tightly.  Osiris stood, hands on hips, smiling at the young man.

Dimitri's face hardened.  "What the hell is this?  God!  What do you think this is going to get you?"

Osiris sashayed over to him.  For a male symbiote, it had adapted well to a female body.  "I want answers.  You _will_ give them to me."

Dimitri swallowed heavily, gently propping Emma up against the wall and turning back to the creature.  "What… what do you want to know?"  He asked.

"Where is Daniel Jackson?"

Dimitri frowned.  "He's dead.  He-"  He did not get a chance to finish as Osiris backhanded him across the face, sending his crashing into an oblivious Emma Collier.  Sputtering, he felt a hard hand grab his collar and he was suddenly airborne.  The breath rushed out of his body as his back hit the wall.  He scrambled up, prepared to defend himself, surprise crossing his face as he found Osiris still standing across the room.

"Enough of your lies.  Tell me where he is."

"God!"  Dimitri burst out again.  "What do you want to hear?  Doctor Jackson is _dead_!  _Gone_!  He _died_…"

"Lies!"  Osiris burst out reaching down and grabbing Emma by the hair.  He dragged the scientist out to the middle of the floor and dumped her on the ground.  "Lies!"  The tip of his shoe found Emma's ribs again, starting the scientist awake with a muffled scream.

Emma tried to curl up futilely into a ball and Dimitri's hands came up to his head.  He gripped his hair tightly, making it stick up in short, black spikes.  "Stop it!"  He cried.  "Just stop.  Okay… fine, he's alive.  He's… with SG1… somewhere.  I don't know where, God, I don't know."

Osiris's shoe nudged Emma's ribs again, flipping her over on to her back.  The woman coughed bloody droplets onto Osiris's crisp white skirt.  The Goa'uld's face twisted in disgust.  "You will give me the codes for your gate.  The codes which identify your team to the military."

"No."  Emma rasped, shaking her head.  "I won't tell you."  The woman was unaware of Dimitri's presence, still thinking that Osiris was questioning her instead.  Dimitri squared his shoulders.  He would remain silent as well.

Osiris put his foot on Emma's bruised stomach and pressed down.  Emma made a small whining noise and her hands grasped Osiris's ankle.  Dimitri clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms, but he refused to cry out.

"Tell me."  Osiris spoke with a low and menacing tone.

Emma gave a bloody barking laugh and then reared up, grabbing Osiris's leg.  Before the startled Goa'uld could react, Emma wrapped her arms around his calf and sunk her teeth into the soft skin behind his knee.  Osiris screamed, infuriated.  Seeing his chance, Dimitri ran forward, thinking to tackle the fiend to the ground.

As Jaffa burst into the room, summoned by the sound of their lord's yell, Dimitri found himself hurled against the wall again, this time by the Goa'uld hand-device.  Osiris snarled at Emma then, unleashing the concussive power of the hand-device on her next, slamming her onto the floor hard enough to make Dimitri wince.  The Jaffa took him by the arms, and held him as Osiris crouched over Emma and held his hand up.  This time, it was not the explosive power of the hand device striking the prone scientist, it was the pure yellow beam of the ribbon device.

Almost instinctively, Emma's hands came up and grabbed Osiris's wrist, her mouth opened either to scream or draw in a heaving breath, but nothing happened.  Osiris smiled evilly and pressed the beam closer, almost touching Emma's skin.

Dimitri writhed like a mad thing, trying to get loose and help Emma.  He swore helplessly at the Goa'uld killing his team-mate before his eyes.

The monster ignored him, ribbon device touching Emma's forehead.  The woman's body was shivering and convulsing.  One hand loosened, and then dropped to the floor then the other went slack.  Dimitri screamed, kicking a Jaffa in the leg as Patrick had done.  His attack earned him only a stinging blow to the head, slumping him in their strong arms.  Shaking his head and silent, he watched Emma release Osiris.  Even her involuntary movement finally stopped, and Emma lay still.  Osiris laughed and stood, blood staining his leg.  It spoke in Goa'uld to the Jaffa, who roughly dropped Dimitri.

The young Sergeant scrambled forward and was by Emma's side in a flash.  He felt at her throat for a pulse, then dropped his head to her chest, listening for anything.  She was perfectly still. Her golden eyes stared up at the ceiling, empty of their familiar sparkle, and blood spilled a small trail down her cheek from her nose.  Dimitri got up on his knees to start compressions, only to have the Jaffa grab him again and drag him away.

"No!"  He yelled to Osiris, angry now.  He tried again to shake off the Jaffa, with as much success as the first time.  They pulled him away, leaving Osiris smiling over the body of his team-mate and friend.

- - - - -

Sam Carter paced around her office.  The MALP tapes from the exploratory mission of P8T-119 ran in the background on one screen, the latest UAV on another.  She still could not figure out what they had missed.  Their only hope was to get back to the planet now, find something out.

It was the middle of the night, she should be getting some sleep, but instead, she was wearing a groove in the tile floor.  She walked with her hands in her pockets, head down, mind a million miles away.  Specifically, her mind was on P8T-119.

She played over possible scenarios in her head.  One… someone was waiting for them on the other side.  SG1's initial survey showed no hostiles… indeed, no life at all.  Oh, there were the requisite trees and grasses, but the Stargate was on top of a mountain, more or less.  It was not above the treeline, but more on the fringes.  The gate stood in an alpine meadow, low brush and plants underfoot.  About two hundred feet from the gate, a sparse forest sprung up.

Sam moved over to the UAV footage and rewound it to the beginning.  Low brush and trees.  Someone crouching or lying down could hide in it and ambush an unwary team.  She felt a pang at that.  SG6 should not have been taken by surprise.  It was starting to feel like a personal failure to the conscientious Major.

Lord knows how many times they had walked into an ambush on their jumps through the gate.  MALP showed nothing, and then they walk into a nest of Jaffa, or angry locals, or monsters or god alone knew what.  It happened, they all knew the risks.  She couldn't shake a sense of personal responsibility for this one though.  It was their job to make sure it was safe for the next SG team to go through.

She scratched the back of her head and sighed.  SG1 was a first contact team.  They made the initial searches, the contacts, the sweeps and surveys.  P8T-119 was one of their least challenging missions.  Trees, mountains and rocks.  The Colonel had been bored out of his skull fifteen minutes after their arrival.

Fifteen minutes… long enough for something to make SG6 completely disappear from the exact same spot.  Her mind returned to possible scenarios.  Scenario two would be someone gating in on top of SG6, right after their mission started.  If that were the case, they should not have been taken by surprise.  They would have been ready for incoming hostiles.  There should be some sign of a struggle or a chase.  Sam may feel responsible for them, but they were far from helpless.  Sanchez and Moresby were both experienced soldiers and war veterans.  They'd both had to deal with close combat before.  Sam had spoken at great length with Moresby and Vale.  Vale was definitely the least combat ready of the three soldiers, but even he was competent and not prone to panic.  Everyone had vouched for him.

For crying out loud, this wasn't SG6's first combat mission either.  They had been ambushed on two other occasions.  They'd also gone on rescue missions, even taking along their civilian.  Emma, according to Joe, preferred zats, but he had seen her handle P90s, handguns and staff weapons with equal ease.  She did not share Daniel's disdain for the military arts and its associated weaponry.  She didn't like them, but she appreciated their necessity.  She and Patrick spent hours on the firing range, practicing until she could handle any of the SGC's routine weaponry.

Sam shook her head.  Option three… something unseen had gotten them.  Some invisible enemy that had completely eluded SG1 when they had visited earlier.  Most of their invisible options were… not nice.  Invisible assassins, cloaked Goa'uld… maybe the Asgard had beamed SG6 away.  Well… assassins were probably out.  They would have killed SG6, not made them vanish.  They would have had no need for subtlety.

Goa'uld?  Possibly.  SG1 had seen no signs of Goa'uld activity, ancient or recent.  No artifacts, no signs of any human or Goa'uld civilisation.  It would be a huge coincidence for the Goa'uld to arrive on this new world at the exact same time as an SG team.  They could probably rule out Goa'uld.  Perhaps that was wishful thinking, but Sam would be much happier with that option off the list.

Asgard?  Well, they had a 'don't call us, we'll call you' kind of relationship with the little grey aliens, especially now that Thor was in a coma.  Possibly though.  If anyone could simply pluck a team up from the middle of their tasks without so much as disturbing a blade of grass, it would probably be the Asgard.

Sam picked up her tools, intending to get some work done… more options scratched at the back of her mind.  Something like the Nox?  They had the ability to travel unseen.  Maybe they had some black sheep cousins somewhere with a grudge against SG teams.

Here was the guilt again.  Sam wondered for the hundredth time if they possibly said or did something that would have annoyed a local populace enough to take their revenge on the next SG team to wander through the gate.  What could they have done?  What did they miss?  The questions chased themselves around in her head as she worked.

- - - - - 

Dimitri stumbled to his knees, Joe and Patrick steadying him the moment they could.  Patrick was sitting upright, skin grey under his natural copper.  Joe's face was starting to swell, one eye almost completely shut.  They held the young man still as he struggled vainly, shocky and not quite with them.

"Dimitri!"  Joe whispered.  "Calm down.  You're with us now."

Blue eyes opened wide and Dimitri looked from one man to the other before nodding his head.

"You okay, Sergeant?"  Patrick grated, eyes raking over the man, checking for blood or any injuries.

"Fine, sir."  He replied shortly, curling his knees up to his chest.  "It… he only hit me a couple of times.

"Emma?"  Joe asked softly, hand on Dimitri's arm.  The young man's head dropped and his words were lost, muffled by his forearms.  Joe tugged at his arms, exposing his head.  "Dimitri… did you see Emma?"

Dimitri looked up, blue eyes swimming in unshed tears.  "He killed her, sir.  Right in front of me."  Patrick's face grew grim, thunderous.  Dimitri flinched away, misinterpreting the cause of Patrick's anger.  "Sir, I'm sorry.  I tried to stop them.  They wanted the GDO codes.  I couldn't tell them…"  He stopped as Patrick's strong hand gripped the back of his neck lightly.

"Don't blame yourself.  The only one to blame is Osiris."  Patrick's voice was harsh.  "And we will kill that miserable son of a bitch in Emma's name."  Patrick punched the floor.  "Bastard!"

Joe's face was equally grim, and he looked to his team-mates.  "I think we can safely say that Osiris just did the one thing that would guarantee that none of us will ever say a word."  All three looked up, grim resolution in their eyes.  "If Osiris thought this would break us…"

Dimitri nodded, tears gone.  "He's got another thing coming."

Patrick nodded, proud of his team.  "Oh… believe me.  He'll get what's coming to him."

- - - - -

Teal'c sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed.  He was trying for a state of Kel-no-reem, but kept being interrupted by worried thoughts for SG6.

Daniel Jackson had asked him to look after Emma Collier, the anthropologist's oldest friend.  Teal'c had taken that request to heart.  It was not often in their long acquaintance that Daniel had ever asked the Jaffa for anything, and rarely anything so personal.

Even had he not asked, Teal'c would still have looked after the young professor.  He had liked her from the first moment they had met, as she fished her sunhat out of a tree.  She reminded him, almost painfully, of his first years with Daniel Jackson.  As he got to know her, he discovered that there were hidden depths to her.  Like her friend, she bore great scars on her heart, but hid them under a sunny disposition and a brilliant smile.

When not on duty, he had taken to haunting her lab, following her around as she played with beakers and sieves.  SG6 had started to joke about her bewitching him, because who would willingly spend eight hours weighing sieve pans if they had a choice?  He usually responded with some serious remark about it being an honour to serve and learn while Emma made horrible faces at her CO, sticking her tongue out and waggling her fingers next to her ears.  It never failed to amuse Major Sanchez and Emma, although Teal'c rarely did more than lift an eyebrow at their childish antics.

His attempt at Kel-no-reem was again broken as a slight smile quirked the corner of his mouth, remembering Emma squealing as Dimitri sprayed her with a distilled water bottle.  He knew Emma had gotten her revenge, although she refused to say how, and Dimitri had been polite and quiet for a full week.

Most SG teams retained a professional detachment in their daily duties.  SG6 was the only team he knew with such obvious affection for one another.  Of course, they were all business during briefings and in front of the General, but left to their own devices, they quickly degraded into cat-calls and pranks.  Teal'c attributed this to the effect of Emma Collier on the group.  The other three were serious soldiers, and well disciplined, but Emma loved her 'civilian' tag and frequently used it to cause trouble.

They had been a team for only four months, but had spent almost every day of those months together.  They were frequently in the field, logging more hours offworld than any other team in that time period.  Of course, this included their month long stint on P2R-183 and the loads of gold they brought back with them.  Most of their missions lasted only four or five days with a day between to get cleaned up and repacked for the next mission.  When not in the field, they were ensconced in their respective labs, running tests on the materials they had brought back with them, and on the samples given to them by the other teams.

It was during these times that Teal'c and Emma talked.  Most of the time, she talked, and he listened silently, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.  He once asked her about her childhood and the death of her parents, only to have her shrug without apparent concern.

_"I have no memory of them."  She said simply._

_"You were ten years old, were you not, Emma Collier?"  He had asked.  Daniel Jackson's parents had died when the man was eight years old and he certainly had painful memories of it._

Emma had looked up at him for a moment, and then understood what he was asking.  "Ah.  Well… you see… my first memory is waking up in the hospital.  My parents' car had been hit by a drunk driver.  They died in the car.  I was in the back seat."  She picked up a small bottle labelled 'HCl, 10%' and a small beige stone.  She dripped a couple of drops from the bottle and watched bubbles form on the surface of the rock.  As she talked, she kept dropping acid on the rock, watching the reaction absently.  "From what I was told, I probably watched my parents die.  The firefighters found me almost unharmed, awake and covered in their blood.  My only injuries were some abdominal bruising from the seat belt and a small cut on my head."

_She picked the rock up and washed it under the tap, capping the acid bottle and wiping her hands on her apron.  Unlike most of her colleagues, Emma did not wear a lab coat.  She wore a long blue and white butcher's apron in the lab.  She claimed that it protected better, it wasn't as hot and it had better pockets.  Nobody argued much with her about it._

_Finished delaying, she looked up at Teal'c.  "The doctors diagnosed me with remote psychogenic retrograde amnesia."  She rattled off the words and then shrugged.  "Basically, my mind decided that what I witnessed was so horrible that it shut down all my memories.  I didn't know anything about myself.  Not my name, not my address.  I didn't recognise my aunt and uncle, my house… nothing.  I woke up in the hospital a blank slate."_

_Teal'c nodded.  "I have seen this in battle.  Some warriors exhibit these symptoms following bloody campaigns.  Sometimes, with the help of their families, they can regain their memories."_

_"Yeah, well… my parents were dead.  My aunt gave me a couple of days, but decided she couldn't deal with a 'brain damaged' child, and put me up for adoption.  A week after that, I was in a foster home."_

_"This is where you met Daniel Jackson."_

_Emma smiled.  "My first friend… as far as I know.  At that point, all I owned was some clothing and a little ring that my mother had given me.  I had a few other little trinkets and photos.  My aunt explained what they were to me before she gave me away.  I guess she hoped it would help, but nothing did.  Eventually I got used to it and built my life up again."_

He had shaken his head, surprised that a family member could give up a child in need.  Emma had explained that perhaps they thought it was for the best.  They could not afford the special doctors that could possibly help get her memories back, so she was just a painful stranger to have around.  She did not blame them.

Teal'c smiled.  How like Daniel Jackson she was.  He could not blame his grandfather for giving him up either.  He had accepted this hurt, taken it into his heart and moved on.

He allowed himself to concentrate on his memories of Emma, lulling himself deeper and deeper into a trance state until he finally reached Kel-no-reem.

- - - - -

Emma awoke with a heaving breath.  It felt like it was the first one she had taken in days.  She was on the floor on her side.  She rolled over, wincing in expectation of pain.  Pain that did not come.  She frowned, touching her face, her neck and then her stomach.  Nothing.

She craned her neck, looking at the walls.  She was alone, but still obviously in a Goa'uld cell.  So, whatever had gone on in the last however many hours was not a dream.  Fine.  She crawled upright until she was sitting up.  Blood, both hers and Patrick's, stained her clothing.  Right.  So that wasn't a dream either.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.  She most likely then had just had her first encounter with a sarcophagus.  She wondered how bad it had gotten.  She closed her eyes.  She remembered Osiris yelling at her… oh God… she actually bit the Goa'uld.  Talk about low-tech warfare.  Then… someone yelling?  Dimitri?  Her brow wrinkled, but she could not be sure.  Then pain in her head.  A searing, rending pain that threatened to pull her apart… then nothing.

She looked around.  Like her earlier cell, she found a sink and toilet.  Good to know.  She scrubbed her face and put a wet hand to the back of her neck.  A headache had sprung up.  She let the water run through her short hair and then stood up, rolling her head on her stiff neck and looking around.  A zapped fingertip later, she had found the force field barrier.

Sucking on the offended digit, she found the corner of the cell and sat down, curling her knees up to her chest.  This did not bode well.  She only hoped the boys were alright.

- - - - -

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

[Author's note:  Whoops!  I'm sorry.  I sorta thought nobody was reading this so I've been overhauling it and not posting.  My sincere apologies to you mletts6 and thanks so much for prodding me onwards!  : )  My only defence is that I was distracted by another fic I'm writing and having a bit of a crisis of… conscience?  No… hmmm… not 'conscience'… hmmm… crisis of _intention_ then with where Emma's going as a character.  As always, many thanks to Pettygrew for her assistance and advice.  I believe I'm up to chapter seven so more to follow soon, I hope.  Despite how this chapter finishes, this is definitely TBC.]

"SG1 ready to go… awaiting your command, General Hammond."

It was 0600.  SG1 had spent a restless night in their respective hideaways, killing time until morning came.

"I don't recall ordering you to active duty, Colonel."  Hammond's voice was kind, but firm.  He had not slept either, but had managed a shower and a change of clothes.  Coffee was his best friend at the moment, his mug on a convenient shelf.

"Yes sir.  Actually, if the General recalls, you said that a rescue mission could not proceed until morning on P8T-119.  Consulting our mission logs will confirm that the sun will rise in exactly,"  O'Neill looked at his watch,  "Fourteen minutes.  SG1 is prepared to move out at that time."  O'Neill was on his best military behaviour, back ramrod straight, arms at his side, head up.  Carter was doing a perfect imitation of him and even Teal'c looked imposingly formal.

Hammond shook his head.  This is why he loved this job and the SG teams.  They were pig-headed and a handful to deal with, but Lord knew, they never quit.

"What do you intend to do on P8T-119, Colonel?"  He asked quietly.

"Sir.  SG1 will do a thorough sweep of the Stargate site, looking for any evidence the MALP may have missed."

"And if you are attacked?"

"Upon reaching P8T-119, we will immediately dial home.  Using the MALP to relay video and radio transmissions, even if we are taken by surprise, the SGC will have a better idea of what we are up against."

"And I will have lost another group of soldiers."  Hammond sighed.  "Colonel… we have an unknown and most likely hostile situation and you may be adding to it.  Whatever is out there could have four hostages already.  Why would I add three more?"

"Sir.  We are running out of options.  We don't leave our people behind, so we have no choice but to investigate.  SG1 volunteers its services with full knowledge that this is likely a hostile planet, and possibly a trap."

"Colonel…"  Hammond began.  Whether he was going to allow or deny the mission would remain unknown as a voice cut through the room.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!  Security to the gate room."  The Sergeant looked up from the computer panel.  "Sir!  It's P8T-119!  We have no iris code though."

Hammond's face went dark.  "Close the iris."  He just hoped he wasn't damning his people with this action.  With a metallic grinding noise, the dome slid into place.

"Sir, we have MALP telemetry.  Receiving video."  Hammond and SG1 crowded around the screen.  The video was somewhat grainy, but the form of Emma Collier, without glasses, was clearly visible.  Hammond took the microphone with a sense of relief.

"Doctor Collier… what is happening there?"

Emma looked sideways and then to the camera.  "Good morning, General.  Ah… We need to talk."  She was in lecture mode, hands moving a mile a minute.  At the moment, they were making a little circular motions, hands revolving around each other.  Sam frowned, wondering if it was significant.

"We most certainly do need to talk, Doctor!  We received an incoming wormhole and SG6's iris code yesterday.  We have been trying to reach you for almost twelve hours.  What is happening there?"

Emma frowned and cocked her head, thinking.  She looked like she was considering about fourteen or fifteen options.  Sam's attention went to her hands as they flew a mile a minute.  "Don't know anything about that, sir.  Perhaps a malfunction on your end?  We've had nothing here."  Her hands twitched nervously.  Like Daniel, she was a hand-talker.  Fingers to lips, pointing, and the ever-present index finger making little circular motions.  Sam's brow furrowed as she started finding some patterns in those motions.

"Sir… we… found something."  She said hesitantly, eyes sliding from the camera to points off to the right, then left.  Hammond frowned, getting a bad feeling.  Emma's hands picked up again as she started talking.  "We need you to send us… uh…"  The eyes flicked around again, hands jittering.  "Well…  We need Daniel Jackson here." 

The SGC frowned as one, everyone looking around to confirm what they had just heard.  Slowly, Hammond took the microphone.  "Doctor Collier… Doctor Jackson is…"

"On P3X-888… yes, I know."  Emma spoke quickly, and loudly, over-riding Hammond's voice.  Sam's eyebrows shot up.  Before Hammond could speak again, she put her hand on his.

"Sir."  She pointed to the screen.  "Watch Emma's hands.  She's spelling things out in sign-language.  I've been trying to figure it out.  I think she's under duress.  Her signs are sloppy, but she probably can't risk making them too clear."

Hammond's eyebrows lifted slightly, his only show of surprise.  He nodded and held up a hand, telling Sam to be quiet.  "Alright Emma, I understand.  Before I can get Doctor Jackson in, I have to know what you have found.  Where are Major Sanchez and the rest of SG6?"

Emma's shoulders dropped slightly, a relieved look flickering in her eyes.  She wagged a finger at Hammond, middle finger and thumb in a circle.  She made a loose fist, fingertips touching the back of her thumb, quickly clenching her fist and then wagging her finger again as she spoke.  "Yes.  They're, uh… they're not here right now.  They are… at the site we found."

Hammond looked at Carter.  She grimaced.  "She spelled out 'dead', sir."

"Dammit."  Jack winced and shook his head, turning away slightly.

"And they left you alone?"

Emma gave him a brilliant smile.  "Safe as houses, sir.  We found a site… no danger."

Hammond looked to Sam.  Carter said hoarsely.  "Ship."

"Ship?"  O'Neill asked.  "As in 'mother-ship'?  No wonder we didn't find anything."

"Why do you need Doctor Jackson for this particular site?"

"Well, there are some glyphs here that I can't translate.  My, uh, knowledge… if you can call it that… of Goa'uld is not quite up to his, if you know what I mean."  She chuckled, looking more at ease.

Hammond paused before replying to consult Sam.  The Major was pale.  She closed her eyes and forced out the word.  "Osiris."

Nodding, Hammond returned to the mike.  "What sort of site did you find?"

"Sir?"  Emma looked confused.

"Why is this site important?"

Emma's mouth made an 'o'.  "I get it.  Well… I think it is a library of sorts.  Books and such.  Scrolls."  Her hands waved.  "I'm just a… just a humble geomorphologist.  What do I know?  Think it might be something big though."  The index finger waved.

This time, Sam didn't wait for the look.  "Bait SG1."

"Alright, Doctor.  As you say, Doctor Jackson is on P3X-888.  I will need an hour to contact him and make arrangements.  Anything else you can tell us?"

Emma pursed her lips, looking up and then back to the camera.  "Just tell him that this is the find of a lifetime.  Really, he needs to be here.  I know playing with wild Unas is a ton of fun, but this is better." 

Hammond forced a chuckle.  "I'll pass the word along, Doctor.  Wait there.  I want to talk to you in an hour."

Emma nodded.  "Understood, sir.  I'll be here."

"SGC out."  Hammond nodded, allowing the MALP telemetry to end and shortly afterward, the gate shut down.  He immediately turned to Sam.  "What did she say at the end, Major?"

"Sir."  Sam's voice was soft.  "She said, 'No rescue'."

"Dammit!'  Jack burst out again, banging his fist against a cabinet.

"SG1, I want you in the briefing room… now."  Hammond nodded to the gate room staff and they got to work while he led SG1 up the stairs.

- - - - -

"That went well."  Osiris purred as the gate shut down and Emma slumped.

"I think I'm going to be sick."  The scientist held her stomach and slumped to her knees.

"Emma, Emma, Emma."  The genteel British accent did not betray the malevolence of the Goa'uld's gaze.  Emma stood and edged around Osiris, over to Patrick.  The commanding officer was on his knees, hands bound behind his back.  Osiris had forced Emma's apparent co-operation by bringing the CO along and stationing half a dozen Jaffa with powered up staff weapons directly behind him.

The scientist eased the soldier off of his knees and into a seated position.  "Can you at least undo his hands?  God, Sarah, you got what you wanted.  This is just being a jerk."

Osiris muttered a Goa'uld command to his Jaffa.  The brawny soldier lifted his staff weapon, intending to hit the bound Major.  Emma shot upright and wrapped herself around his helpless form.  The butt of the weapon took her between the shoulder blades, but she bit her lip, refusing to cry out.  Frustrated, the Jaffa switched his weapon around and slammed her in the forehead, knocking her back onto the ground.  Both Sanchez and Osiris screamed, "No!".

Osiris was the only one able to react though.  He activated the hand device, blasting the Jaffa backwards, right off the spire and into the valley.  The Jaffa gave a short scream as it fell, bouncing off the steep cliff walls.  Osiris released a torrent of Goa'uld abuse on his remaining Jaffa before pushing Patrick away and checking on Emma.

The human was unconscious, a bruise beginning to spread from her hairline down her forehead to the bridge of her nose.  Osiris hissed his displeasure.  This bruise would show up even with the poor resolution of the MALP.  The Goa'uld kicked Emma sharply in the ribs, and the woman coughed once, trying to twist away.  "I should kill you now."  The creature growled.  "But instead I will heal you when Daniel Jackson arrives.  We shall have all the time in the world for questions and answers.  When I have finished with you, I doubt you will be so willing to take on the pain of others."

Emma, still groggy, made no reply as she scrabbled around in the grass trying to figure out which way was up.  Patrick sucked in his breath.  The blow looked like it might have broken her nose.  Deep blue bruises were forming under her eyes and blood ran from her nose, over her lips and chin.  He had no idea how Osiris thought it would hide this from the SGC.

Finally, Emma managed to snag his sleeve.  She shut her eyes and leaned against his arm, unknowingly smearing blood over his jacket.  He made small comforting noises, trying to keep her still.  He'd thought her dead on the ship, and barely restrained a huge smile as the Jaffa pushed her whole and healthy into the shuttle with him.  It was hard watching Osiris abuse his civilian, but perhaps the end was in sight.  

They still had the better part of an hour to wait before he would know if her signs had worked.  Like Emma, he could 'speak' sign language.  She had used the alphabet, the simplest form of the language, and he had been able to deduce what she was saying.  It was hard watching her tell the SGC not to rescue them, declare them dead, but it was the best.  They were bait in a trap, and he would be damned if he gave the Goa'uld the pleasure of springing it.

- - - - -

"You can't be serious, sir!"  Jack said, swinging his chair sideways, banging his head softly against the cushioned back.

"Colonel O'Neill, I assure you, I am quite serious."  General Hammond spoke calmly, refusing to rise to O'Neill's baiting tone.

"Sir."  Carter spoke up.  "There has to be a better way."

"Tell me what it is, Major, and I will happily do it."

"We go in hot."  Jack said brusquely.

Hammond shook his head.  "Against a hostile Goa'uld force with who knows how many armed and prepared Jaffa waiting in ambush?  SG6, even if they are still alive, would be dead before the second chevron was locked."  He sighed, pulled back and then looked seriously at the team.  "Believe me, Jack, I don't like this any more than you do.  SG6 is a young team, but they are one of our best.  They have a distinguished service record and everyone who has worked with them speaks highly of them.  I know what it means to the SGC to lose them."  He sat back and looked at all of them.  "Hell, son, even if they were our worst team, if everyone hated them, it is still a blow to all of us to lose them.  I do not make this decision lightly."

"We don't leave people behind."  Jack enunciated, jabbing his finger against the briefing room table with each word.

"No, Colonel O'Neill, we don't."  Hammond pulled rank back into the conversation, to keep Jack under control.  "But sometimes, rarely, we allow them to walk away.  SG6 has told us that this is the option they choose.  In this situation, we have no choice but to honour it."

"You're just going to leave them there to be tortured and questioned?"  Jack was getting angry.

"Colonel."  Hammond once again reined in his officer with only the mildest rebuke in his tone.  He laced his fingers together, looked at them for a moment and sighed.  "We're going to send a bomb through on our next communication.  With any luck, it will spell the end of Osiris."

"Oh God."  Carter whispered and looked away.  "What about SG6?"

"If they are in the area, they will also be killed."  His head looked from one to the other.  "I'm sorry, people.  If the best we can do for them is to make sure that Osiris does not get any information out of them, and that their torture is ended, then we will have to be satisfied with that."

"Emma Collier…"  Teal'c said softly.

"Yes, Teal'c, I know.  I also looked through the tape of our conversation with Emma.  The bomb was her suggestion.  We didn't translate her first two sentences while we were speaking with her.  I had the techs look it over and they found three more words."  He held up his fingers and he counted.  "Trap.  Send bomb."

Unable to speak, Jack's head sunk to the table where he buried his face in his hands.

- - - - -

For Emma and Patrick, the hour was no less painful.  If Hammond had understood their message, a message Emma had signed out to Patrick in the holding cell of the shuttle as they travelled back to the Stargate, they had less than an hour to live.

While neither wanted to die, their only real regret was that Dimitri and Joe were still on board the Goa'uld mothership.  Perhaps with Osiris dead, they would be able to flee and somehow find a way back home.

Emma remained groggy, but finally regained mostly full consciousness about twenty minutes into the wait.  Osiris ordered some water and rags brought and cut Patrick's bindings, allowing him to clean up his wounded civilian.  A healing device would have been better, the CO ruefully thought, but perhaps Osiris did not have one.  The Goa'uld had also apparently decided that it could not risk being away from the Stargate if Hammond dialled back early, so no sarcophagus.  Emma would have to attempt to complete the trap without letting the SGC see a bruise which was rapidly seeping from her forehead down her nose and eyes, even touching her cheeks.

Osiris had played with the MALP for a few moments, looking for a way to disable the video, without harming the audio.  He had obviously given up on that without success.

As the minutes ticked down, Osiris took Emma by the collar and dragged her over to the MALP.  The Goa'uld had ransacked their gear and found a sunhat, which he promptly jammed on the geographer's head.  Osiris then passed Emma a notepad and pencil.

"Keep your head down, and write in this book.  Appear busy.  Do not look up, and if you write anything suspicious, I shall cut your friend over there into little, tiny, screaming pieces.  Do you understand me?"  Emma's mouth twisted as Osiris grabbed her by the chin and pressed one slim finger into the bruise on Emma's forehead.  "Do you understand me?"  The Goa'uld repeated.

Emma's lips disappeared into a flat line as she struggled, but she finally broke and gasped, "Yes!".  Only then did Osiris release her with a disdainful chuckle.

- - - - -

"Are we ready?"  General Hammond stood in the control room, looking around.  The bomb, brought up in record time, was on a cart at the base of the platform.  A full compliment of security guards stood against the walls.  Everybody knew now that SG6 had been compromised.  If they dialled in, their captors would face a lethal homecoming.

"Yes, sir."  Came the Sergeant's voice.  There was a heavy air in the SGC.  It was not every day they had to condemn a well-liked team to death… thank God.

"Alright.  Dial up P8T-119.  Prepare the weapon."

"Yes, sir.  Chevron one encoded."  A more brisk and business-like tone now as everyone attempted to distance themselves from the events in motion.  A pause.  "Chevron two encoded."  SG1 stood uselessly in the command room.  They didn't like it, but they were out of options.

"Chevron three encoded."  Jack shifted on his feet.  His military heart knew that this was the only true option right now.  How many times had he and SG1 done the same thing?  Kited off into the unknown, invading motherships, asteroids, submarines… never expecting to return.  He knew this happened in the field and that sacrifices and losses were inevitable.  Destroying Osiris would be a small measure of safety for the rest of the universe… was it selfish to think that the price was too high?

"Chevron four encoded."  Sam clenched her fists.  Down to the last seconds, her mind raced frantically from one option to another.  They hadn't missed anything on the planet… how did Osiris know that SG6 was there?  Could they have used gas to rescue the team?  Probably not, not without risking SG6.  According to Teal'c, Osiris would likely remain unaffected by anything short of a dosage strong enough to kill SG6 and the Jaffa.  What else could they do?

"Chevron five encoded."  Teal'c's head lifted as he stared impassively at the bomb below them.  He had failed Daniel Jackson… again.  More importantly, he had failed Emma Collier.  The Goa'uld were waiting for SG6.  Something must have alerted them to the presence of the survey team, and SG1 were the only likely suspects.  He felt keenly the responsibility for missing some vital clue, some small piece of evidence that could have saved them all this horrible conclusion.

"Chevron six encoded."  It never got any easier.  General Hammond maintained a strong façade for the sake of his people, but inside he shook with helpless fury.  He had put together SG6 himself.  The original SG6 had been disbanded following a vicious ambush that had left two dead and the remaining two unfit for duty.  One of the two had lost a leg, the other was still in rehabilitation and it was unsure whether he would ever walk again.  It was a dark omen for the creation of a new team… but what team hadn't suffered a death or a loss?  How many full teams had they lost in the battle thus far?  One knew that one had to pick up and move on.  Sanchez was promoted out of SG7 to get his own, well-deserved command.  Moresby was well on his way to command in a few years.  Vale was the question mark for Hammond, but the young man had proven his worth a dozen times over… and finally Emma Collier.  The young scientist had approached him and asked to be put on regular rotation following the death of SG9 on P3X-888.  It had taken him several attempts to get her to explain why he would put her back on field duty when she earlier wanted off.  Her answer had angered him… his rage directed not at Emma, but with the deceased CO of SG9.  He put her back on the team out of a sense of obligation.  He owed her another chance… and look where it got her… got them all.

"Chevron seven locked."  The Stargate event horizon sprung into life.  It was a sight that normally filled the SGC with anticipation and awe, but now it held only dread.  As the horizon stabilized, Hammond touched the intercom.  "Move the package into position."  A soldier saluted and used the remote control to bring the 'package', the _bomb_ up to the gate.

"MALP telemetry online… we have video."

Hammond turned to face the screen.  He frowned as the viewer was filled with the image of Emma's sunhat.  He pulled his head back and cocked it, trying to figure out what he was seeing.  Emma's sunhat in conjunction with the tilt of her head hid most of her face, only her lips and chin visible.  He could see her torso, and her tanned hands gripping a notepad and pencil.

"Doctor Collier?"  He began tentatively.

In response, she lifted up her hand, the one with a pencil in it, and wagged her index finger at him, touching it briefly to her lips.  Sam's heart ached.  She looked like Daniel, chasing down some elusive theorem to figure out how the universe worked.  A few seconds of finger wagging and she returned to her book, scribbling down some notes.

"Can you make out anything written on that book?"  He asked the tech, wondering if this was another message from their captive doctor.

"No sir."  The Sergeant craned his neck, squinting.  "I don't think she's writing anything English on there."

"It's probably a prop, sir.  She spelled out 'dead' again with her hands.  Osiris is probably making her do this for some reason.  Maybe he figured out that Emma was trying to signal us."

Hammond nodded and returned to the radio.  "Doctor Collier."  He put his most indulgent tone into the two words.  He saw a grin flash over the woman's features, but it was gone before anyone could really comment on it.

"One moment, General.  I had an idea here, and I, uh… I just want to follow it up before it…"  She made a little circling motion with her fingertip.  "Escapes."

"Doctor Collier.  We have completed the arrangements with P3X-888, as you requested.  Doctor Jackson will be with you in about thirty seconds."  He played the game with her, but he did not wait.  Emma would know that a General did not wait, and he couldn't afford to make Osiris suspicious.

"Oh good, sir.  Excellent.  I'm… I'm looking forward to seeing Daniel again…  I think he'll like SG6."  The scientist's voice broke very slightly on the last words.  Sam closed her eyes.  Emma had accepted her death.  All that was left was to push the button.  She was only dimly aware of General Hammond telling the soldiers to send the bomb up the last bit of ramp and through the gate.  The trolley rumbled slowly into place.

They had a five second pause before Emma started acting oddly.  She twitched and looked sideways at something.  Teal'c cocked his head like he heard something the others missed.  Emma's lips twisted and she shook her head.  Suddenly, she pushed her sunhat back with her thumb and dropped it.  She drew a deep breath.  "Thank you sir.  Our best to everyone.  It's been a pleasure."  She smiled softly, peaceful.

As she spoke, Hammond roared into the intercom,  "Top speed, soldiers!"  The bomb trolley sped up slightly.  Releasing the button as the bomb rolled forward, he said "Oh God" softly.

Everyone in the command room could see the devastating bruise splashed across Emma's face, and knew for certain that the team was under a Goa'uld's control.  This fact was confirmed as Emma abruptly disappeared from view.  Sam sprang to the camera controls and found her on the ground twenty feet away.  She had been hurled there by a Goa'uld hand device.  The control room watched in frozen horror as she got to her knees only to be blown backwards by a trio of staff blasts.  She slumped to her back, on hand out as if reaching for the gate.  As Sam zoomed in, her golden eyes went wide and she smiled.  The smile bled away as her body went limp, eyes still on the heavens.

Jack made an inarticulate growl of anger and turned away.  "Package will arrive in ten seconds."  No-one was able to move, staring at the terrible scene playing out in front of them.  They caught a flash of the Goa'uld Osiris, dragging the body of Major Patrick Sanchez, lifting a hand before the MALP went dead.

"Package arrived, sir."

Hammond nodded his head rapidly.  "Close the iris and detonate.  I want the gate shut down after that."

Sam closed her eyes and looked away as the iris slid closed and the Sergeant pushed the red detonator.  It was over.

- - - - -

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five - ******

_[Author's note:  Wow!  Thanks everyone for your feedback.  : )  It pulled this story off the back burner for me.  I was almost ready to remove it and re-write it.  I really appreciate that you took the time to read and comment.  As always, thanks to Pettygrew for advice, guidance and encouragement.]_

Two days after the bomb had been sent through to P8T-119, Jack found himself haunting a new office.  This time, instead of being surrounded with carvings, stellae, weapons and books and books and books, he was surrounded by bags of soils, rocks, odd little mechanical implements… and books and books and books.

He pulled an old looking book off the shelf absently.  It was a "History of the Earth" type of textbook, printed in the 1800s.  A piece of paper stuck up from between the pages.  Jack flipped it open and unfolded the paper.

_Auntie Em,_

_Thought you'd like this.  This book claims that the Earth is essentially one big raisin, and the mountains are wrinkles being created as it shrinks.  Double dare you to source this in your thesis._

_D._

Jack grinned.  He didn't think he could ever recall hearing Daniel use the words 'double dare'.  He could see the archaeologist finding the books in old stacks in the back of a used book store, chuckling away at his acquisitions.  He folded the note up and put it and the book back on the shelf.

He traced a finger down the uneven spines on the shelf and then turned back to Emma's desk.  While Emma had only returned to the field teams a few months ago, she had been working with the SGC for almost three years.  Her office definitely had a 'well-lived-in' look.  This was certainly the only office with a broom in the corner.  Jack scuffed his toes on the tile floor, scraping a fine layer of soil aside.  One of the few offices that _needed_ a broom in the corner.

A book on the end of the couch caught his eye.  It was Emma's scrapbook.  She'd had it with her on P3X-888, one of her few personal items to keep her distracted on a three month mission.  A mission that was abruptly aborted.  Still, it was good to know that she had gotten the book back.

Jack's lips set in a straight line as he considered something.  He flipped open the pages until he got to the large black and white one of Daniel taken after their misadventures with Machello's little toys.  Harris, in the act of kidnapping Emma, had stepped on the photograph.  Jack grunted softly and nodded.  Of course she had replaced the photo.  The original had been carefully removed and a reprint inserted.  Jack could see the faint traces of mud on the paper, the curled and wrinkled texture showing where it had been lovingly dampened and cleaned.

He flipped through the pages, his face twisting slightly at some of the older pictures… Daniel's slow recovery from his near miss in the padded cell, the death of Sha're and the half a dozen soul-crushing weights that had fallen on his shoulders that year.  What was the saying…?  Death of a thousand cuts?  Small wounds weren't enough to kill, but get enough of them and…

He shook his head.  Daniel hadn't died then.  He'd changed, yes, but they more or less got him back.  Jack flipped through the pages, watching Daniel pull himself back from the edge, seeing that smile appear more and more often.  He stopped at a picture that must have been taken by Chaka… or one of the other SG teams sent to help Emma out on P3X-888.  Daniel was sitting by a fire with an MRE in his hands.  Emma was leaning behind him, arms wrapped around his chest, chin on his shoulder.  They were cheek to cheek, smiling, the firelight glinting off their glasses.  Jack's jaw clenched.  They both looked… content.

Clearing his throat, he looked from side to side, like a sneakthief, before using his fingernail to pry the picture out from the glued paper corners holding it to the page.  If he had to admit they were gone, then this is how he would want to think of them.  He tucked the picture into his breast pocket and turned to leave.

"I miss them as well, O'Neill."  

Jack leapt three feet in the air and jumped back behind the desk, clutching his hand to his heart.  "God… Teal'c."  He slumped down, sitting on the edge of Emma's desk.  Had it not been for his black ops training, he would have been on the ceiling, holding on with his claws like the cartoon cat.  "How the hell can such a big… _guy_ walk so silently?"  He snapped rhetorically and turned back to the desk, composing himself.

"It's a Jaffa thing."  Carter said brightly, appearing from behind Teal'c, sending Jack skipping another step sideways.

"Dammit, Carter."  Jack scratched at his head, trying to look nonchalant.

There was an awkward pause while all three looked around yet another empty office nobody was eager to pack up.

Finally, Sam broke the silence.  "We did do the right thing, didn't we, sir?"

Jack picked up a rock, a real rock this time, and flipped it over.  He contemplated the rock for a few seconds.  "Wasn't our call, Carter."  He grimaced and tilted his head like he always did when his mouth skipped ahead of his mind and came out with something… dumb.

"Sir…"  Carter started off with an earnest look in her eyes, but was unable to continue.  She dropped her head and looked sideways.

Again, the long pause slid over the trio.

"I know."  Jack tossed a rock from hand to hand.  He looked sidelong at Carter and Teal'c.  He sighed.  "Honestly Carter, I said it before, if I had my way we would have gone in hot.  We would have started firing and not stopped until we got our people back and everyone else was flat out on the ground."

Teal'c spoke up then.  "Such an action would have been ill considered, O'Neill.  Osiris has a number of Jaffa.  Quite likely, we would have been killed before we were five steps from the gate."

Jack looked for a moment like he would slam the innocent rock he held into the desk, but at the last second, he pulled his blow and set it softly on the wooden top.  "I know that Teal'c."  He shook his head.  "I just wish we could have done something."

"Me too."  Carter said softly.

Teal'c lifted his head, and raised an eyebrow slightly.  "As do I."

- - - - -

_I'll take 'Life Goes On' for 400, Alex…_ Jack thought as he swivelled his chair around in the briefing room.  SG1 had just completed their briefing in preparation for their half day trip offworld, commencing in one hour.  The gate teams had been given a 48 hour stand-down which had ended this morning.

SG6 had been declared dead three days earlier.  The memorial service was scheduled for the next day, and General Hammond had indicated that SG6's offices would be cleaned out at the end of the week.

Jack smiled to himself.  Six months later and nobody so much as dusted Daniel's office.  SG6 got one week…  He shrugged it off.  The entire team was gone.  The 'cleaners' didn't have a cranky Colonel getting in their way whenever they took one step through the doorway.  Besides, nobody knew for sure that Daniel was actually dead.  For all they knew, he could come back tomorrow.

Jack shut his eyes tightly, the image of Emma crumpling backwards searing his thoughts.  Her golden eyes glimmered brightly against the purple bruises on her face.  Sanchez's limp body being dragged by Osiris.  God only knew what that Goa'uld had done to…

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"  The call rang out across the intercom.  Jack's head came up, and instantly he was on his feet.  It was routine now for him, if he was in residence and a wormhole opened, he was on hand to see what was going on.  He skipped rapidly down the stairs to the command room.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir."  The Sergeant called.

General Hammond nodded.  "Open the iris."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, wondering what the Tok'ra had in store for them this time.  He followed Hammond down the second flight of stairs to the gate room.

The event horizon shimmered for a few seconds.  As Jack cleared the heavy metal doors and entered the gate room, two forms emerged from the gate.  Jack's hands stayed firmly in his pockets as Anise and Jacob walked down the ramp.  He wasn't giving them an inch and his closed body language reflected that fact.  While he respected, even liked Jacob, he had long ago learned to beware Tok'ra bearing gifts.

"George."  Jacob stepped forward and held out a hand to General Hammond.

The SGC commander responded in kind.  "Jacob."  He nodded congenially to Anise.  They had not seen the Tok'ra scientist since the destruction of the Tok'ra base.  It was good to know that some of their allies had survived.

Jacob looked up to O'Neill, loitering in the background.  "Jack!  How are you doing?"

"Jacob."  Jack kept his response simple, giving a brief smile that did not quite touch his eyes.

"How's Sammy?"  Jacob turned back to Hammond.

"Major Carter is well, Jacob."  Hammond nodded his head.  "Would you like me to call her?"

"We have important news, General Hammond."  Anise broke in.  "We should speak privately."

"Certainly."  Hammond put his hand out, gesturing to the stairs.  "Let's adjourn to the briefing room.  Colonel, would you join us?"

Jack rocked back on his heels, jingling some change in his pockets.  "Certainly, sir."  Finally, he gestured to the stairs.  "After you."  As the two Tok'ra and Hammond exited the room, Jack grimaced and said to the empty air, "Oh I know I'm not going to enjoy this."  He shook his head and ruefully followed along.

- - - - -

Five minutes later, they were seated around the large red and black table.  As usual, Hammond took the head of the table, like an indulgent father presiding over Thanksgiving dinner.  Jack sat to his right, and the two Tok'ra sat to his left.  Anise pushed forward a small device with a round crystal set into a mechanical web.

"We received this signal from an operative of ours approximately six hours ago.  The signal travelled from deep space, so we estimate it was sent roughly twelve hours ago."  She touched a button and an image was transmitted upwards, somehow forming a flat screen in thin air.  O'Neill could see the Tok'ra clearly through it, yet the detail of the image was not compromised.

It had the jerky quality of a home movie.  The scene was clearly Goa'uld.  There were hieroglyphics on the predominantly gold coloured walls.  The floor was a white colour, and O'Neill could almost hear the ringing of Jaffa boots.

"Uh… could you turn up the sound a bit?"  He queried, making little circular motions beside his ears.  "Too many years in the Air Force without proper hearing protection…"  

"There's no sound, Jack.  Video only.  Watch."  Jacob pointed to the image, drawing Jack's attention back.  The camera stilled, its owner apparently reaching his or her destination.  Jack swore under his breath as the camera panned across a disturbing scene.

The first image was that of a young man, his tall, lean frame curled up around itself, knees to his chest as he leaned against the wall.  He was dressed in green camouflage fatigues and a black t-shirt.  His eyes and ears were covered with a strange gold-metal device.  His t-shirt was ripped, and he had an impressive collection of bruises patterning his jaw, chest and neck.  His hands were off to the side, but Jack could see enough to know that they had been cuffed together.

"Is that…?"  Hammond began, sitting upright and leaning forward, his palms pressed to the table top.

"Sergeant Dimitri Vale."  Jack said softly.  "Assigned to SG6.  Dammit, someone still has him."

His next words died out as the camera panned to a burly African-American man, in a matching uniform.  Like Dimitri, his eyes and ears were covered.  His head moved slightly, like he was scenting the air.  He was in front of Dimitri, the younger man's feet against his leg as he sat cross-legged on the floor.  His dark skin hid the worst of the bruises, but Jack could see that he was in rough shape.  From the angle of the camera, they could not tell if Moresby's hands were bound, but it was likely.

Jack continued.  "Captain Joe Moresby, also SG6."

"Are you saying the Goa'uld still have two of my people?"  Hammond burst out.

Jacob merely pointed at the screen again.  Jack whispered, "Oh God."  The camera panned sideways to a man sitting next to Moresby.  O'Neill instantly recognised the tall, muscular form of Major Patrick Sanchez.  Sanchez was blindfolded like his team-mates and battered.  His sleeve was almost gone, cut away, and dried blood covered his shoulder and upper arm like the work of a drunken tattoo artist.  An impressive bruise stood out along his jaw line as well.

Jack's head shook in denial.  If Sanchez was there, then…

"Emma."  He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he briefly looked away.  Emma leaned against the wall next to Dimitri, in front of Sanchez.  Like the others, she was blindfolded and bruised.  Jack could see three holes in her t-shirt, but no blood underneath.  Someone had gotten her to a sarcophagus.  The bruise was gone from her forehead, replaced by a reddish burn.

The camera panned down.  Now, Jack could see that all of SG6 had been bound, their hands cuffed.  They sat with their hands together, layered like the high-school cheer, one hand on top of the other, leaving each of them with one hand free.  Sanchez was patting his hand on theirs.

"What are they doing?"  Hammond cocked his head and squinted at the image.

"They are wearing Goa'uld sensory deprivation devices designed to weaken the spirits of their captives.  With the devices on, the prisoners can neither see nor hear."

"And they can't communicate…"  Jack finished.  He nodded his head.  "Morse code."

Hammond's head slowly bobbed as he understood.  "Sanchez is speaking to all of them at the same time.  He's communicating through Morse code."  He looked from the Tok'ra to Jack.  "What's he saying?"

Anise spoke first. "We have analysed what we have seen of their… conversation."

"And?"  Jack said shortly, not in the mood to wheedle information out of the scientist with a snake in her head.

Jacob leaned forward on his elbows, interlacing his fingers.  "Knock-knock jokes, Jack."

The Colonel sighed and put his hands over his face, laughing.  Trust Sanchez to come up with something to divert his team… or perhaps it was the influence of their civilian.

Hammond got them all back on track.  "Who has them now?"

As usual, the Tok'ra preferred not to simply tell what they knew.  Anise crossed her forearms on the table's surface.  "Watch."

Jack and Hammond looked back at the image.  The camera operator had moved around until he or she was behind Sanchez.  As to be expected, the Major appeared oblivious to his stalker.  The camera operator moved back as a slim arm in a white sleeve darted into the frame and took Emma by the collar, hauling her bodily out of the circle of her team-mates.  The camera panned right back, as if the operator had retreated ten feet.

As one, the three remaining SG members surged to their feet.  Sanchez and Moresby each grabbed one of Emma's arms, trained reflexes overcoming their sensory disabilities.  Dimitri, too far away to grab, edged forward, cuffed hands before him until he touched Joe's shoulder.

He jerked his hands away as Jaffa stepped up behind both Sanchez and Moresby and touched the vicious cattle-prod devices to their backs.  Both Sanchez and Moresby received the full force of the shock, while Emma twitched between them.  Setting his jaw, Dimitri thrust himself at the spot he judged the Jaffa shocking Moresby to be standing.  Jack clenched his fist as the young man hit his target, pushing the surprised Jaffa back a few steps.  Dimitri used the heavy cuffs on his wrists as a battering weapon, slamming them into the Jaffa's chest and throat, knocking him down.

Sanchez released Emma and spun, his cuffs finding the Jaffa's throat, sending the warrior crashing to the floor.  Bereft of a target, Sanchez put his hands out and felt for Emma's arms.  His search ended as a Goa'uld hand-device hurled him against the wall, dropping him bonelessly to the ground.  Moresby slumped as the same Goa'uld fist struck him in the temple.  Jack winced as Dimitri's long form flew backwards, blood flying from his mouth.

All too soon, Emma was the only one left standing, held by the collar at arm's length by the Goa'uld Osiris.  The blonde creature's contemptuous sneer passed over the blinded team.  Emma, oblivious to the sneer, cocked her head and lashed out with a foot, striking Osiris in the knee.  She put her hands on Osiris's arm, balancing herself as she kicked higher.  This time, she hit Osiris in the hip.

The Goa'uld's face darkened with anger, and he used his free hand to hold up a small remote device.  A press of a button and the coverings over Emma's ears folded back.  Osiris yelled something at the smaller woman, making her cringe backward painfully.  The Goa'uld's hands grabbed Emma by the throat and arms, bending her backwards and throwing her off balance so that she could no longer lash out.  Osiris continued speaking, Emma simply shook her head and grimaced, once even spitting at the creature pinning her.

Finally, Osiris had enough.  The remote was touched again, sending Emma back into a silent world, and then the geographer was hurled, face first, into the cell wall.  She dropped to her back, stunned.  The camera followed Osiris as the creature laughed and walked away.  There was one look back, showing Dimitri struggling upright, reaching out for his team-mates as they lay unconscious on the floor.

Anise touched a button and the image flickered out.  Hammond sat for a moment, considering what he had seen before turning to the Tok'ra.

"I don't understand."  He said softly.  "Did the bomb fail to detonate?  What happened?"

"It's a long story, George."  Jacob replied.

"And let me guess, you can't tell us."  Jack said acerbically.

"Colonel."  Hammond said, a mild tone of warning creeping in to his statement.

Jacob bit back a reply and shook his head.  "Actually, Jack, I think we can tell you a fair bit here."

"Oh good."  The Colonel responded mildly.  "Someone remembered the whole 'I know what you know' aspect  of our treaty."  He waved his hands for a moment before leaning back in his chair.

"Jack."  Hammond warned his subordinate softly, before turning back to the Tok'ra.  He tilted his head to them.  "What can you tell us?"

Jacob and Anise exchanged glances and nodded before Jacob put a small metal box on the table.  The male Tok'ra spoke.  "Osiris kidnapping SG6 was no accident."  He looked up at the steely-eyed Colonel across the table.  "They were expecting you."

"How?"  Jack grated.

Jacob gestured to the little device Hammond now turned over curiously and examined.  "Those are remote transmitters.  The Goa'uld have scatted them across any number of worlds.  When the gate is activated, they send a signal back to Osiris and Anubis.  Presumably they are low-cost, low-maintenance, low-energy ways to monitor who is entering Goa'uld worlds of little strategic importance."

Hammond cocked his head.  "Since P8T-119 had no useful resources or people, the Goa'uld did not want to waste firepower or resources on a manned base, so they left this thing to watch instead?"

"Exactly."  Jacob continued.  "When you did your initial survey of the planet, you triggered the device.  By the time Osiris arrived by ship, you were gone.  I guess he stayed in orbit to determine if you would return.  When SG6 returned the next week…"

"They walked into a trap."  Jack finished for the older man.

"Why SG6?"  Hammond asked.  "They are a young team…"

"We do not believe that SG6 was the original target of the Goa'uld, Osiris."  Anise broke in.

"They wanted us."  Jack finished.

Before Jack could continue, Hammond stepped back in.  "Alright…  we understand how they were taken.  Where are they now, and how did Osiris escape?"

"Our informant was not able to send a great deal of information.  From what we could determine, Osiris used the rings to travel to a waiting ship.  The vessel was in position over the gate, preparing to receive Daniel Jackson as he passed through the gate.  When Osiris determined that Doctor Jackson would not be joining him, he escaped just as the bomb was detonated."  Anise looked to Jacob, who picked up the narrative.

"Osiris's ship was damaged by the blast.  He was able to revive Emma and Patrick.  They were…"

"We saw what happened to them."  Jack didn't want to relive that little slice of his life.

Jacob nodded his understanding.  "Yes.  Anyway, Osiris is keeping SG6 together until he can meet up with Anubis.  He has some very bad plans for them.  Very bad."

- - - - -

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

_[Hi Jaed… thanks for the reviews!  Are you the same Jaed that wrote 'Ketchup'?  If so, I quite liked it.  : )  (Even if you aren't the same Jaed, I still liked 'Ketchup'.  grin).  For anyone reading this, I'm venturing into Daniel's past here… let me know if you think I was close to what you think he'd be like.  Thanks!_

_Oh, yeah, to answer a question from Cams… I took my BSc in physical geography many moons ago, although I studied arctic environments not the resource extraction geomorph side of it.  Can you tell?  ; )  _

_As always, thanks to Pettygrew… if you notice any errors, it's because I didn't listen to her.]_

Signs – Chapter Six

Emma rested fitfully under her blindfold.  The boys had finally fallen asleep… somewhat.  Osiris had kept them separated for some time, playing with them individually.  The Goa'uld had finally brought them together in order to torture them as a group, playing one off against the other.  Ultimately, it was futile.  Nobody gave an inch.

Now, they were alone, but nervous.  Any sharp movement usually had everyone on their feet in short order.  Getting up to use the bathroom was torturous, slowly edging out of the tight little circle they had formed, trying to simultaneously assure everyone that everything was all right.

Despite the darkness and the silence, Emma was unable to throw herself into the oblivion that she so desperately craved.  Dimitri leaned on her left side.  His head had finally drooped and rested on her shoulder, despite the bulky mask, or whatever the hell the Goa'uld wanted to call their own private sensory deprivation tanks.  Patrick rested to Emma's right, his long legs snugged up against hers.  With sight and hearing gone, touch became so much more important.  Joe was on Dimitri's left.  Emma couldn't help but feel anxious for the one team-mate out of reach.  Was he all right?  What if someone took him?  When they got back to the SGC, this group would have some major separation anxiety issues to resolve.  When they got back… when… _if_…

No.  Emma ruthlessly quashed that line of thought, shifting in place, trying to get comfortable.  Beside her, she felt Patrick stiffen, and a hand touched her knee softly.  She reached her bound hands down and covered his, squeezing softly.  _It's alright.  I'm fine.  My backside is going numb on these hard floors_.  She tried to convey all of it, but she would be happy if he only understood the first part.  He gripped her knee tightly.  _Hang in there.  Be strong._

His upper arm rested against her rib cage under her arm, so he felt her sigh as she tried to relax, tried to sleep.  There was a memory tugging at the back of her mind, something from so long ago… Half a lifetime ago.

_She knocked sharply on the door, hoping she had the right place.  In one hand she carried a wrinkled and stained envelope.  The return address was written in a familiar, sharp hand.  She lived far away.  It had been an experience for the fifteen year old, leaving home in the morning.  She'd run away from home before, but rarely this far and never for this reason.  Her schoolbag was filled with clothes, candy bars and pop tarts.  She had taken a city bus to the bus station, and gotten a big bus up here.  It took her another half hour to figure out how to get to this address, and now she stood on the threshold, waiting for someone to open the door._

_There was a long, long pause.  She put her hand up to ring the doorbell again when the hinges creaked and the door opened a crack.  She squinted into the darkness, grinning at the spectacled face staring back at her, mouth dropped open in shock._

_"Em?"  His voice was soft, eyes red with dark shadows underneath.  He opened the door farther and looked around, seeing if anyone had noticed her arrival._

_"Can I come in?"  She asked levelly, shifting her stance slightly.  His face went pale… paler.  He looked back into the house, and then back at her.  He appeared to be considering this problem deeply.  "Is he here?"  She then asked, a dangerously calm tone creeping into her question._

_"No.  No, no.  Come-  Come in."  He shuffled back a few steps, opening the door.  He hid behind the door as he opened it, leaning on the doorknob, only his face and shoulder visible.  His eyes stayed on the floor._

_Emma stepped in and looked around as Daniel quickly closed and locked the door.  His eyes went to his feet as he scuffed the carpet with his toe._

_"Daniel."  She said softly.  He stopped, hands making fists at his sides.  "Daniel."  She whispered, lifting a hand to touch his cheek.  His eyes closed, and his wariness broke away.  He took a step forward and flowed into her arms._

_Daniel never took the 'dominant' role in a hug.  She remembered this from the short time they spent together, and the few occasions, like this, that she had run away and visited him.  Her arms circled his shoulders, pulling him close.  She leaned her cheek into his neck, putting one hand on the back of his head.  His hands circled her waist lightly, ready to pull away the second she pulled back.  His head did not lean to meet hers.  His back stayed straight.  He never allowed himself to commit to a hug.  It was a particularly Daniel trait._

_This hug was a bit of a shock for Emma.  It had been a year and a half since she had seen him.  They had both, um, grown in the mean time.  He was starting his growth spurt, while she, an early bloomer, had finished growing just short of five eight.  They were now almost the same height.  His shoulders were getting broader as well, while she had filled out in… other ways._

_"You look good."  He said, looking at her sideways, head ducked down._

_"Me?  Ah, well… parts are in all the right places.  Thankful for that at least.  You're looking good too."  She tilted her head, looking directly at him.  "How tall are you now?"_

_He shrugged, wrapping his arms around his chest.  "I haven't checked."_

_"You're going to be tall."_

_He nodded resignedly.  "My father was almost six feet."_

_"You'd rather be a runt?"  She grinned._

_He looked up, startled and then gave a tiny smile and looked away.  "No… just.  Tall, school… they want you to play sports.  Basketball."  He shook his head.  "Hate basketball."_

_"Ooh.  Got it.  Hey, lookie."  Emma was good at drawing Daniel out, keeping the tone light.  She held up her left hand and straightened the fingers.  Her pinky finger refused to straighten up all the way._

_Daniel frowned and uncurled his arms.  His long fingers came up and touched her hand softly, trying to determine what was wrong with her finger, turning her hand over like an interesting scientific specimen.  He peered at her over the rims of his glasses._

_"Volleyball.  Didn't bend my finger right.  Black and blue and yuck all over.  Now it won't straighten up."  He sucked in a breath through his teeth and gave her an exaggerated wince.  Emma shrugged it off.  "Got me out of PE for a month.  Small price to pay.  They wanted me to throw the shot put in the state finals.  Told 'em I wouldn't and that they were damn lucky I wasn't going to sue them for ruining what could have been a very promising career as a professional bowler."_

_Daniel smiled despite himself, turning away as he grinned.  "Yeah.  I can see that, Em.  You, bowling shoes… how about the, uh, the polyester shirts?"  He made circles in the air with his index finger._

_"Polyester shirts in garish colours with contrasting colour collars and embroidered novelty patches, or what's the point?"  She smiled back._

_"Ouch."  She finally got an honest smile and a laugh out of him._

_"Hey, I'll make sure to embroider your name on yours.  So… where's your room?"  She asked, and was rewarded by an industrial strength blush from him.  "What?"  She asked, confused.  "Dirty laundry, girlie magazines?"  She paused.  "Girlfriend?"  Emma was almost forced back by the heat of his embarrassment.  If she could have hooked him up to something, they could have heated half the town._

_"Emma."  He said in a strangled tone, folding his arms over his head._

_She was still confused, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.  "Jeez, Daniel.  What's up?  You don't want me to see-."_

_He shook his head.  "No.  Not that.  Just… you're a…"  The room temperature went up thirty degrees as the blush reasserted itself._

_"Hey, Daniel.  Slow down.  You're going to have a stroke or something here."  She knocked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand as understanding struck.  "Oh… it's because I'm a 'girl' now, right?"  Daniel's arms wrapped so tightly around his chest that she feared his fingers would meet in the back.  Emma diffused the situation with a chuckle, and then ruthlessly tried to make Daniel squirm.  "Okay, bright boy, let's get this out of the way.  I am not a 'girl', I am Emma.  Gender neutral for this situation.  You're a genius, you're brilliant, you're graduating from high school at the end of the term, but you're still a fifteen year old boy and I got these…"_

_She said the last in a coarse tone, grabbing her chest with both hands and pushing up.  Daniel looked like he wanted to sink through the floor.  Emma continued.  "Yeah… I know.  You and everyone else with a y-chromosome.  I swear, gain a little strategically placed fat and nobody knows how to speak English anymore.  They're called 'hormones', Daniel.  You'll get over them."_

_Emma's voice softened and she reached out, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze, blue eyes meeting gold.  "Daniel.  I am still Emma.  I am the same Emma you met five years ago.  I am the same person in whose bed you slept for nearly three months, your head pillowed on my stomach."  Daniel's eyes attempted to look away, but Emma held firm.  "I am the same one who held you when those jerks beat you up.  I am the same one who can't write cuneiform to save her life, and to whom you write two letters a week.  I am the one who will always come when you call."_

_Daniel closed his eyes and sunk his chin into her palms.  "I know, Daniel.  Everything else is being tossed through the wringer now.  Everything else is changing and it's a big, scary world out there.  I'm here to tell you that I will remain constant.  Got it?  I'm not here to change things, I'm here to tell you that they are the same."_

_Looking back, Emma would realise that this is where their friendship became more than that.  More than friends, they were now family.  Daniel had slumped into her arms and given her a rare real hug.  Full on, leaning, crushing hug.  When friends would question the pair later, ask why they had never become romantically involved, they would shrug and say they didn't know.  But Emma knew.  It was because at that particular junction where it could have gone either way, they both needed family more than romance.  Emma could no more consider Daniel a romantic partner than she could consider her brother (had she had one) a possibility.  Gender neutral…  no, more than that… genuine platonic, gender irrelevant love._

_They broke apart, and Daniel picked up Emma's backpack.  He held out a hand for her.  She gave him a little curtsey, which made him laugh, and took his hand.  Without a word, without a blush, he led her upstairs._

_They spent an hour becoming reacquainted.  Daniel refused to speak of the subject that brought Emma to him, so they chatted about school, projects, future plans and old times.  Daniel pulled out the big picture book on Egyptology that had so fascinated Emma when they had met.  As far as Emma had known at that point, she was two weeks old.  Nothing existed before that date.  Daniel was the one to teach her, guide her in finding out who she was and who she could be.  That book was their touchstone and she greeted it like an old friend._

_They dropped to the bed and leafed through the pages until Emma's back began to hurt and she flipped over, belly up.  Daniel sat up and they started to talk of current things, their respective foster parents.  Emma finally asked Daniel about what he had written in his letters.  The young man turned shy and he did not respond.  Emma pressed him for answers until he finally scooted away from her, down to the lower half of the bed.  She made to sit up, stopped by the gentle pressure of his hand on her stomach._

_She lay back, troubled-teenage-girl warning bells going off.  Had he forgotten their discussion already?  Her frown eased and she smiled gently as Daniel simply stretched out beside her, head resting on her stomach, arm draped over her hips.  He gave a sigh and then slumped as his body relaxed completely for the first time in what felt like five years._

_When they had first met, he crawled into her room one night, shaking from a nightmare.  He had somehow found this position to be soothing, curling up next to her, sleeping to the sound of her soft breathing, her heartbeat murmuring in his ear.  Now, he closed his eyes and rested.  With one hand on his neck, Emma closed her eyes and did the same, smiling softly._

_They awoke two hours later with twin starts.  An angry male voice was yelling and slamming doors.  Frantically, Daniel pulled Emma to her feet and pushed her into the closet, with her backpack.  He pushed the closet door almost closed as a tall, skinny man stepped in to the bedroom._

_"God damn it, Daniel!  I gave you one thing to do, you lazy little son of a…"  The man shook his head, disgusted.  "Take out the garbage.  That's all I asked of you.  I work my ass off all day, and you can't do this one simple little task."_

_Daniel was pale, bobbing his head, hands wrapped around his chest.  "I'll go now.  I forgot.  I'll go."  His foster father looked at him belligerently, smelling of smoke and cheap booze.  Daniel just desperately wanted him out of the bedroom, away from Emma, just… away.  The man sensed this and frowned._

_"Trash calls to trash, I guess.  You'll go when I tell you to go."  He unbuckled his heavy belt.  "I think I better send you on your way with a lesson though."  The belt made a dry sound as it slipped through his belt loops and Daniel swallowed heavily.  The man's hand lifted.  Daniel just hoped Emma had the sense to stay still, to stay…_

_The man jerked sideways as five-foot eight-inches of angry high school shot-putter hit him side-on.  Emma had watched from the closet and knew exactly where this conversation was heading.  She'd had a similar conversation with a former foster parent of hers, and it had ended in roughly the same manner._

_"Emma, no!"  Daniel cried as Emma bore the surprised man to the ground.  She recovered first and scrambled to her feet.  As the man sat up, Emma cast about for a likely weapon and grabbed the only thing she could find… a cheap metal lamp.  With sickening finality, she brought it down onto his head, dropping him like a stunned ox._

_"Oh, God."  Daniel breathed.  "Did you kill him?"  The young man was nearly panicked.  Emma looked at him and then back to the man._

_"I didn't hit him hard.  He'll survive."  Daniel was stricken by what he had witnessed his best friend do.  Emma turned to him.  "Daniel… nobody hurts you.  You got me?  They hurt you after they go through me."  Daniel stepped back, awed by the fire in her golden eyes.  Emma looked down at the man.  He was already stirring.  "You want to leave?"  She asked him.  Daniel nodded numbly._

_They packed him a bag in five minutes.  Clothes, chocolates and his book on Egyptology.  He looked over at his school notes and texts, but nothing there was irreplaceable.  He knew it all pretty much by heart anyway.  Hand in hand, they ran down the stairs and out of the house._

_Hours later, they found shelter under a bridge, next to a busy road.  Darkness had fallen, and with it came rain.  They were soaked as they searched for a place to hide.  Now that they had it, they huddled together for warmth trying to come up with a plan.  They had no plans… they had little money and no plans.  Running away had been instinct, reality was harsh and unwelcoming.  Daniel had curled up into a ball, tucked up against Emma.  She had her arms around his shoulders, his head tucked up under her chin.  She had sat watch for a little while, before exhaustion overtook her.  They slumped in each other's arms._

_It was in this position that the police officers found them.  Rough hands tugging at their arms started them awake, bright flashlight beams cutting through the darkness and searing their eyes…_

Emma jumped, coming awake with the feeling of police dragging her away, Daniel yelling for her.  Disoriented for a moment, she cried out and put her hands up.  She could see nothing, hear nothing.  Frantically, she cast about, feeling the handcuffs on her wrists, blinded by the officers' bright flashlights.  Where was Daniel?

She twisted away as hands grabbed for her, trying to roll away, but crashing into another body who also grabbed at her.  She kicked out, but missed.  A heavy weight pinned her legs.  _No!_  She twisted again.  _Daniel!_  Another weight crushed her chest, and this time she had to stop.  She couldn't breathe, couldn't see.  She could smell the police officer.  Sweat, blood… and the faintest stubborn hint of cologne.  She twitched as past and present collided.  _Patrick?_

It came back to her and she went limp.  She touched the weight on her chest and patted her hands against it, laboriously spelling out 'O… K.'  The weight lifted, then her legs were freed.  She stayed on the floor, a limp dishrag, worn out by the dreams and the stunning realisation that reality was worse than the nightmare.

She hadn't had that dream for years.  Certainly one of her low points.  Both she and Daniel had done the foster home shuffle, although she'd been a guest of the penal system for a couple of months.  There may have been mitigating circumstances, but her refusal to even consider remorse for what she'd done had gotten her incarcerated.  Fortunately, Daniel had gotten off without penalty.  She'd refused to allow him to take any responsibility for her actions.  It was a hard battle, but the judges had finally seen that he was innocent.  For her, the hardest part was losing track of Daniel.  Neither knew where the other had been sent, and it would be nearly three lonely years before their paths would cross again.  Emma bit back a frustrated sob.  She hated this… isolation.

Hands grabbed her arm, and she was pulled upright.  A pair of muscular arms settled around her shoulders and snugged up around her waist.  She relaxed, her head dropping to Patrick's shoulder as she leaned back against his chest.  They stayed that way only for a moment, aware that it would be dangerous for Osiris to find them in such a vulnerable position.  She edged to the side, leaning against Patrick as Joe leaned against her.  She reached over Patrick and clasped Dimitri's hands tightly.  Leaning back, they tried once again for the peace of sleep.

_Oh yeah._  Emma thought as her head touched Patrick's shoulder.  _Definite separation anxiety issues._

- - - - -

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

[Good evening. . . Hope you all had a good holiday. Thanks for sticking with this fic. I'm still plugging away at it and I really appreciate all your comments. Feel free to reply here, or by the email on my profile if you have any advice, comments or criticism. : )]  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
[Warning. . . mention of rather nasty violence. . .]  
  
"Alright, I'll bite." Jack drawled. "What sorts of 'bad things'." Jacob and Anise exchanged glances. Jack snapped. "Oh, now, quit that. I hate it. Don't do the little 'sideways look Tok'ra mind meld' and decide how much you should pretend to know. For God's sake, just spit it out!"  
  
Anise squared her shoulders and looked at General Hammond. "How well did Doctor Jackson know Doctor Collier?"  
  
General Hammond cocked his head and frowned. He looked back at Jack and then spread his hands. "I can't really say. Doctor Jackson recommended Doctor Collier for the SGC. I have since become aware that they had been friends for quite some time."  
  
"If I may?" Jack stepped in. At the General's nod, he turned to Jacob. "Emma and Daniel go way back. They've been friends since they were, like, ten years old."  
  
Jacob nodded. "What is the likelihood that Doctor Jackson informed Doctor Collier of the extent of his work in the SGC?"  
  
Jack frowned as Hammond considered the question. "Doctor Collier has full clearance for most SGC projects. She knows what any participant in this program knows."  
  
"Where are you going with this, Jacob?" Jack asked, thunderclouds forming in his expression.  
  
"Bear with us, Jack." The Tok'ra held up a hand.  
  
"What was the true nature of their relationship?" Anise asked.  
  
"Friends." Jack said bluntly, challenging her.  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jack threw his hands up. "How does knowing if Emma and Daniel were doing. . . stuff, which they weren't by the way, help in any part of this discussion?"  
  
Anise continued on in her dispassionate voice. "We are merely trying to gauge what Emma Collier may know of the inner workings of the SGC. Doctor Jackson was privy to a great deal of sensitive information during his tenure here. We are trying to evaluate how much of this information he may have passed on to Doctor Collier. Our informant indicated that Osiris's host was personally acquainted with Doctor Collier and knows of her friendship with Doctor Jackson."  
  
"Doctor Collier was given permission to read Doctor Jackson's journals. Anything in those journals is potentially known to her."  
  
"What about the Tok'ra poison, one of Daniel Jackson's final missions?"  
  
"She knows about it." Jack grated with a grimace. Of course she knew about it. He had screamed it out at her as they fought in Daniel's office. He'd done it to punish her for the harsh words she'd levelled at him, accusing him of not caring about Daniel's death. Security be damned. "Where are we going with this?" He repeated, hands mussing his hair.  
  
Anise and Jacob were playing Telepathic Tok'ra again, making Jack want to throw something. Finally, Jacob continued.  
  
"This is serious."  
  
"I can assure you Jacob, four of my people in the custody of the Goa'uld has always been serious." Hammond corrected.  
  
"I understand, George, I understand." Jacob waved away the general's tone. "Here's what we know. Osiris has access to new technologies through Anubis, things we've never seen. One of these devices is implanted in the skull. It forms a link between the mind of the person and the Goa'uld computers."  
  
"What they used on Thor, sir." Jack swivelled his seat slightly to face Hammond, referring to an earlier mission to the Adara System.  
  
"You've heard of these?" Anise said, folding her arms. "Why was this information not shared with the Tok'ra?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Oops." He said without a hint of contrition, eyebrows up. "Musta got lost in the mail."  
  
"Jack, this is serious." Jacob restated.  
  
"Oh, believe me Jacob, I know. I knew that when I watched Emma nearly get cut in half by staff blasts. I knew it when I saw Osiris dragging Sanchez around like a sack of grain. I knew it when SG6 called down a strike on their own position and I watched the bomb go through. I knew it when I walked into the empty locker-rooms. I knew it when the General informed me what time the memorial service would be held. I've known this all along." He jabbed his finger down onto the surface of the desk.  
  
"Jack." Hammond's soft voice cut through O'Neill's anger and the hand on his shoulder pushed him back into his chair. When he was sure that Jack would be calm, Hammond looked back to the Tok'ra. A long look at his second in command reminded Jack that he was dealing with a General and his commanding officer. Furthermore, he was busily mouthing off to Jacob, a former General and a friend. "I am assuming from your rather pointed questions that Osiris intends this device to be used on Emma Collier."  
  
Jacob took a long look at Jack and then nodded. "Yes. Osiris will start with Doctor Collier, and then move on to Major Sanchez."  
  
"And it's a fair bet to say that anything Doctor Jackson knew, Doctor Collier has the potential to know." Hammond finished grimly.  
  
"You see our concern." Anise said.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to remind the Tok'ra that his concern was four of his friends being tortured to death, but then shook his head and said nothing. If he ever needed proof how far the Tok'ra had left their humanity behind when they joined, he had just gotten it.  
  
He cocked his head, as he thought of something. "Tell me, guys. If it was anybody but Emma and her potentially Tok'ra threatening secrets. . . would you ever have told us any of this?"  
  
"Jack." Jacob said, a disapproving tone curling around the word. The colonel grimaced, but knew that this was as close to an answer as he could expect. . . and he did not fail to note that the Tok'ra did not simply say 'yes'.  
  
"Jacob." Again, Hammond steered them gently back on track. "What happens now?"  
  
The Tok'ra sighed heavily. "Even accounting for this time lag, our operative missed his last check-in. By our reckoning, Osiris will be meeting up with Anubis any time now. Their first task will be to put the memory device into Emma." He shook his head. "I don't doubt she will fight it, but you know as well as I do, George. She's a civilian. They don't have the training-."  
  
Jack cut him off. "You know, they said the same thing about Daniel, and he never broke. Never once, no matter what they did to him." Jack felt the need to defend his civilian's honour.  
  
"Jack." The male Tok'ra began.  
  
The colonel cut him off. "No, Jacob, Don't 'Jack' me, okay? You don't know these people. Emma stood there after suffering God knows what, when Osiris thought he had her beaten, and she did not give in. Alright? She had us drop a bomb on her own head rather than risk any other casualties. She kept her head together. Don't sell her short on this. Dammit!"  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry. Emma may be able to keep her head together, but in a very short time, both Osiris and Anubis will be hell-bent on tearing it apart." The former General put his hand out, not touching Jack, but emphasising that he was reaching out to his friends. "We don't really know what this device can do. Emma may not have not the ability to resist once it's implanted."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The geographer in question was hauled abruptly awake by a large hand on her upper arm. She lashed out, feeling the phantoms of the police officers crowding her again. A metal-covered fist to the temple rocked her back, and robbed her of her will to fight.  
  
She slumped against a tall, muscular figure as he clasped his hands firmly around her upper arm, steadying her. She judged from the height and bulk that it was probably Patrick. They were both tugged forward, stumbling.  
  
After a few minutes, they halted, shoved forward and abandoned. A mechanical whine filled their ears as the masks they wore abruptly opened and dropped to the ground. Their hands flew to their eyes, trying to block out the brilliant whiteness of the room.  
  
Patrick heard Emma's dragging footsteps as she was pulled away from him. He tried to catch up, but the room spun alarmingly. The light formed spears that entered his eyes and impacted straight into his brain. He could not resist as two large Jaffa grabbed his upper arms and held him tightly.  
  
A black shape appeared in his field of vision, and a disturbing deep voice spoke.  
  
"I am Anubis. I have been informed that the Tau'ri are indeed a stubborn breed. I offer you one last chance to tell me everything you know of the Tau'ri and Tok'ra. Tell me everything freely and I will spare you."  
  
Patrick drew himself up, tried to look imposing, despite the tears running from his stinging eyes. "Take your best shot, Goa'uld. I will tell you nothing."  
  
The voice made a little sound, like a muffled chuckle and the blur turned away. "Prepare her."  
  
Patrick flinched as he heard Emma give a hastily muffled grunt of pain. He struggled, slamming his fists into the Jaffa beside him. He was rewarded by a swift blow to the head, followed by one to the back of the knees. He dropped to the ground, unable to stop himself. A series of kicks pushed him backwards until he found himself cowering under a table. He spat curses at the Jaffa and began to rise.  
  
Something caught his eye and he looked up. His jaw dropped. He was lying under a surgical table of a sort. Emma had been strapped to the table face down. An opening in the table allowed Patrick to meet her wide, frightened gaze. His head moved from side to side, recognising where this particularly horrific line of questioning was heading.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Jack softly rapped his knuckles on the table-top as he considered Jacob's words. "I get what you mean." He turned to the General. "Sir, Thor said he was having difficulty holding out against that thing. Jacob's right. Emma won't last."  
  
Hammond leaned back in his chair and looked from person to person. "What are our options?"  
  
Jack looked at Jacob. The colonel knew that they needed the Tok'ra. Jacob nodded. "We can give you co-ordinates to the Stargate. It will take you to Osiris's base. You'll have to overcome stiff resistance at the gate, but our operative will help to minimize the forces."  
  
"What can we expect?" Jack asked, lacing his fingers and sitting back in his chair.  
  
"It's a small base. Osiris is there with a small support staff and a few Jaffa. There will probably be six to a dozen at the gate. Perhaps another two dozen in the compound. We can give you some rough layouts of the base. Our informant sends what he can, but you are going to have to go blind for a bit."  
  
"Can we count on your help for this?" Hammond asked.  
  
Jacob paused. "George. You know I would, but we're spread so thin now." He sighed. "Our people are scattered, our supplies are limited. We'll give you what we can, and you can meet up with our agent, Tolme." He shook his head. "I won't lie to you. This won't be simple. Go in with a small force, and maybe you can get your people out."  
  
"Why not get everyone we can? Go in guns blazing?" Jack clapped his hands together, simulating an impact.  
  
"Osiris has your team. If you go in with a full force, he may kill them out of spite. His only sarcophagus is on his ship. You'll likely get your team back. . . " Anise paused.  
  
"But that's not an option." Jack finished firmly. "Sir. . . I think we should get Carter and Teal'c here. We have some planning to do."  
  
Hammond nodded his agreement.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Patrick lay on the floor of his cell, bound hands resting on his abdomen, unresponsive to his worried team-mates. Joe and Dimitri tried to determine what was ailing their commanding officer. Dimitri's slim fingers ran over Patrick's head, feeling for injuries, something that would have rendered the big man unconscious. Moresby looked for the same on the major's torso.  
  
Patrick was relatively unharmed. He had been beaten and bruised by the Jaffa, but the real trauma was all in his mind. He had been pinned under the table while the Goa'uld put some device into Emma's head. The scientist had been strapped to the table and operated on without anaesthetic. Patrick had watched, horrified as Emma tried to thrash free, tugging futilely against her restraints. He could only make soft sounds as her tears fell on his face, followed by blood. Soon, her struggles ceased and her eyes lost their sharp focus. She was left making small hurt animal noises in the back of her throat until even those sounds stopped and her golden eyes dimmed.  
  
He was vaguely aware that he was questioned during this period, but he could not recall if he ever supplied any answers. He knew that he had sworn at the Goa'uld until his voice broke.  
  
- - - - -  
  
It had been decided. SG1 would go in as a threesome and meet up with Tolme. Jacob and Anise would not be joining them. Tok'ra, it seemed, were getting a little rare these days. Much as they liked and respected the SGC, they simply couldn't risk two of their few remaining leaders to the uncertainty of a possible Goa'uld trap.  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c were fully kitted out with all the ordinance they could carry without rattling when they walked. Explosives would provide a nice distraction if things got too heavy for them. Extra weaponry and medical kits for SG6, anticipating a slightly less than worse-case scenario. Worse case would be a retrieval, and with four missing SGC members and three would-be rescuers, they were under no illusions as to how that would play out.  
  
Jack grinned at Sam. The Tok'ra had managed to provide them with three of the nasty Goa'uld grenades that proved to wonderfully effective against a well-armed host. Jack tilted it, pressed the appropriate button and tossed it through the event horizon before it could go off.  
  
The gave it ten seconds to work before turning back and throwing small salutes to General Hammond up in the viewing room.  
  
"Good luck, SG1. You have all of our best wishes for success." The unspoken thought was that failure could doom them all. The trio turned and disappeared through the event horizon without another backward glimpse.  
  
They emerged, weapons up and darting to the side to avoid the blasts of any stray Jaffa. It was a beautiful manoeuvre, but wasted on an unappreciative audience. Jaffa were scattered across the clearing like the remnants of some demented child's game of Soldiers.  
  
"Now that's a grenade. Carter. . . I trust you've got our route memorized?" Jack asked, eyes constantly roving over the inhospitable landscape.  
  
"Yes, sir. The Tok'ra maps of the area between the Stargate and the base were quite detailed. I only wish the same could be said of the inside."  
  
"Well, that's where this Tok'ra's supposed to be helping, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Okay, Carter. . . take point. Teal'c, you've got our six."  
  
The Jaffa nodded, and they picked their way toward the base as fast as they dared.  
  
- - - - -  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter Eight

[Short chapter on this one, but I'm told that I should warn you that you may need a Kleenex.  
  
sigh Formatting strikes again. If I upload an html file, it changes all my punctuation to strange symbols. If I upload a doc file, it erases all my italics. Why can't I make this work! : ( Since lack of formatting is better than odd symbols in place of punctuation, I'm going with the 'doc' option. The flashback scenes used to be in italics. Use your imaginations. grin  
  
Damn. Just noted that some of my punctuation is disappearing as well as the spacing. This is not my fault! grin Well, I'm sure it is, but I claim ignorance. ]  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Honey. . . sit still. We'll be home soon."  
  
"Tired, mom." The little girl shoved her knuckles into her eyes, trying to rub away the sleepy feelings. A yawn threatened to split her skull.  
  
"You did very well, princess." Her father's voice. He was driving, but managed to catch her eyes in the rear view mirror. It was dark and stormy, scattering snow flitted across the road. They were coming back from the meeting with the teachers. They had all spoken in glowing terms of her progress. . . talks of accelerated classes, special lessons, challenge exams. . . university in maybe two years. Such a huge step for the ten year old.  
  
"Are you excited about starting high school soon, love?" Her mother leaned back. Her face was shadowed, hidden by the backlighting of the headlights of oncoming traffic.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Can I study geology now, mom?" She asked plaintively. Some parents hid their child's video games or cookies, they had to hide her textbooks. They kept reminding her that she was brilliant, so smart, but she was a growing girl. She needed time to just act her age and enjoy her life.  
  
Her father laughed. "We'll see how high school goes. I think their geography classes include some physical geography."  
  
The girl sniffed. "Nnnoooo. Basic tectonics and simple landscape building processes. Baby stuff. I learned that years ago."  
  
Her parents exchanged fond glances. Her father's eyebrows arched up, his eyes barely visible in the mirror. "Love, we just want you to know how proud we are of you. You've worked so hard."  
  
Her mother reached back and touched her hand to her daughter's cheek. "Your father's right, you know. You've surprised us so often, but it's been amazing watching you. I know that only wonderful things will happen to you from now on."  
  
Distracted by the cozy family moment, her father reacted too late when the drunk driver swerved right into their lane and hit them head on.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"No!" Emma screamed in futile denial, starting awake. She was lying on the floor of her cell, by herself. She trembled with shock. This was the first time she had ever come close to remembering her parents. Of course, she couldn't remember their faces, but their words. . . for a tantalising moment, she almost had their voices. Almost.  
  
She turned on her side and curled up, caught between trying to open up that long elusive memory and wanting it to stop before it got to the cries and pain and blood and loneliness.  
  
She frowned as reality set in. She was bound still, thick cuffs on her wrists but she was not wearing that horrific sensory deprivation helmet. She squinted at a figure sitting on the floor outside her cell.  
  
"Delightful." Osiris all but purred. Emma slid upright and slithered backward, propping herself up against the wall. "I have been watching you torn apart by nightmares. The Asgard managed to maintain his composure. Quite disappointing. You have given me an exhilarating show." He grinned. "Did you realise that you are crying? What were you remembering?"  
  
"Go to hell." Emma snarled. "Show's over."  
  
Osiris laughed. "Oh, no. I'm afraid that the games are just beginning. Do you remember your little escapades in the surgery theatre?" Emma went a pale green shade as vague thoughts crawled their way through her abused mind. "Ah yes, I see you do. Your Major Sanchez is catatonic. I think I broke him."  
  
"Bitch!" Emma was on her feet in an instant, hurling herself at the Goa'uld. She came up short as she hit the energy barricade, pinned like an insect in amber. She twitched, frozen, until Osiris released the barrier, dumping her shaking and gagging on the ground. Once again, those pointed shoes found Emma's ribs and kicked her back into the cell so Osiris could reset the energy barrier.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Emma." Osiris paced in front of the cell as Emma tried to school her traitorous muscles long enough to at least give Osiris the finger. "You must be careful. You're carrying Goa'uld technology now." Emma managed a small frown. Osiris tapped a finger to his temple. "We didn't do that little bit of impromptu surgery just for the fun of it, you know. You have a Goa'uld memory probe in your brain now. Whatever you were just thinking is just the tip of the iceberg, and everything you think will be going into our computers." Osiris gave a delighted sigh. "I look forward to pleasant hours of reviewing your most private and intimate torments."  
  
Emma screamed, too angered for words. Finally, she put everything she had into speaking clearly. "Asinine, pusillanimous, vociferous little malfeasant." She insulted as only an academic could. "Now I'll fight it. You could have had it easily. I'll never let you in."  
  
Osiris stepped forward. "Oh, please do fight, Emma. I look forward to breaking you. I will leave you as empty and damaged as your lovely Patrick."  
  
Infuriated, Emma stood and slammed her fists against the side of the cell wall, putting dents in the golden metal with her heavy cuffs. She swore at Osiris in a half a dozen languages. The Goa'uld merely laughed as he retreated, his goal achieved.  
  
Emma ranted for another full five minutes before exhaustion drove her to her knees. The moment her anger faded, the memories started.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A jarring thud and a terrible squeal. The little girl was thrown forward, her head colliding with her mother's arm. Mother's heavy bracelet hit her, splitting open her temple and the seatbelt snugged tightly around her hips, digging in.  
  
The girl screamed as her mother's blood coated her. The other driver hit them head on, no room to move, no hope of braking. His truck crushed the front of the smaller car, pushing the engine, everything, into the laps of those in the front seat.  
  
The steering column crushed her father's chest. He was dead before the sounds of squealing and broken glass died away. Mother, twisted in her seat to praise her daughter, lived longer as the life was slowly squeezed from her, chest filling with blood.  
  
Emma sat in the back, miraculously whole. Her belly hurt and she blinked the blood out of her eye, but she would survive. . . physically. Her golden eyes were wide with shock, screams burbling in the back of her throat, but unable to break free.  
  
//Oh. . . momma. . . please. Don't momma, please don't. Please no. I'll be good, I'll get help. Don't go.//  
  
"Emma, honey." Her mother's broken voice whispered to her softly. "Emma, baby, close your eyes. Don't remember momma and poppa like this." A cold and shaking hand touched her cheek, smoothing away the tears that spilled free.  
  
//Momma, no. I need you. Momma, don't go, please.//  
  
The hand slipped to her knee. "Emma, baby. Momma and poppa love you. We love you sweetie and we'll always be with you. You'll never be alone."  
  
She tried to speak. If she could say something, do something, then momma wouldn't go. She reached her hand out to touch her mother. Before she could, her mother's free hand came up and grasped her fingers. "Don't touch, Emma. I don't want you to remember this. Close your eyes."  
  
But she couldn't. Couldn't move, couldn't speak. . . couldn't even close her traitorous eyes. And now momma was crying. Disappointed in her? Why couldn't she obey?  
  
//Momma! No!//  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Oh God!" Emma's back arched and she sobbed aloud. She'd forgotten that. . . what the hell was this mad device doing to her? "Stop it!" She screamed out, but Osiris was long gone. Couldn't even be bothered to stay and taunt her.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet. "You will not win!" She snarled. Osiris would get this message somehow. "You hear me? You got me, Sarah? You will never be better than me. I have seen you fail at everything, and I will be damned if I let you win now." She was roaring in absolute, defiant fury.  
  
Her back hit the wall and she slumped forward. This thing in her head felt about twenty pounds heavier now. She could almost feel it worming its way into her thoughts, into her dreams. She hissed, muscles sore and aching from her impact with the energy barrier.  
  
A terrible grin crossed her face. "You will not win, Sarah. I promise you this." She took three running steps forward and hurled her body into the energy wall. As before, it gripped and held her, jolting her painfully.  
  
This time, there was no one there to stop it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"How much longer, Carter?" Jack whispered. His lower back was getting stiff from walking hunched over for thirty minutes, every muscle on high alert.  
  
"According to the Tok'ra, sir, it should be only another five minutes. We're early. Our contact won't be expecting us for another hour."  
  
"Well. . . yippee. Let's use that time well, kids. I want to lay out as much C4 as we can, bring this place down."  
  
"O'Neill, the lower rooms of the base will likely be used only for storage. If we can make our way there, we should be able to plant explosives along the support structures. This will increase the destructive potential of our weaponry."  
  
"Make base blow now, huh, Teal'c?" O'Neill quipped, paraphrasing a Simpsons reference.  
  
"I believe that 'now' would be an inappropriate time, O'Neill."  
  
"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Teal'c. . . haven't you learned anything about popular culture yet?"  
  
"Sir. . . we should really be quiet now."  
  
"Right Carter. Lead on."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dimitri and Joe tapped frantic signs to each other across Patrick's unresponsive chest. The Major had been unconscious for hours. Nothing they did seemed to get through to him. Locked in the godforsaken blindfolds, they couldn't make him hear or see them.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the explosives had been set. Jack had given it some thought, and then decided on a three hour pre-set detonation. If, for some reason, they were unable to escape and blow the base, the pre-sets would take care of that for them.  
  
They were moving into position to meet their contact Tolme, ducking around corridors and sneaking past patrols. Carter, following the map, managed to located their meeting point easily. They approached cautiously, weapons raised. A lone figure stood in an empty storage room, hiding among the boxes.  
  
Teal'c was the one to corral the him. The man stiffened at the sound of a staff weapon powering up inches from his ear as Teal'c did the Jaffa thing and snuck up on him.  
  
Immediately, his hands went up. "I am Tolme. . . your contact."  
  
Carter kept Jack covered as the Colonel stepped out into the open. "He's a Goa'uld, sir."  
  
Teal'c kept his weapon ready, but backed up a few steps. Talking over his gun, Jack gave Tolme a level stare. "You're the Tok'ra?"  
  
Back still to Jack, Tolme lowered his hands. "Actually. . ." Jack frowned and aimed his gun, but he was too late. Tolme turned and zatted him. As he crumpled to the ground, Teal'c fired. Tolme spun in a circle, his shoulder smoking, as Carter and Teal'c were zatted by unseen enemies.  
  
Groaning, Tolme staggered to his feet. He nudged Jack's head with his foot and then grinned. "Actually, Colonel O'Neill, I am a servant of the great Lord Osiris." He chuckled before motioning for the Jaffa hidden in the room to come out. "Take them. My Lord will wish to question them. I am certain they can tell him the whereabouts of Doctor Jackson."  
  
- - - - - 


	9. Chapter Nine

_[Second last chapter here, folks.  Thanks for keeping with me for this long and thanks to folks like Layton and Petty for their support.  Always appreciated.  : ) ]_

Osiris muttered and fumed, hurling priceless artifacts across the room.  He circled the chamber and then returned to a holographic display along one wall.  The display was that of a humanoid head, showing clearly the skull, brain and an ominously spiked piece of machinery nestled in the centre.

"Three days."  The Goa'uld snarled.  "Three days before the nanobots repair the damage done to the memory extractor.  Anubis will not be pleased."

Osiris had first become altered to Emma's sabotage of the device when the transmissions abruptly ceased.  He had run back to the cell to find the doctor still suspended in the energy field.  Emma was dead by that time, skin blistered and heart stopped by the punishing energy waves.  When Osiris released the field, Emma slumped to the floor.

Rather than waste time trying to revive the woman, Osiris had his Jaffa drag the body to the sarcophagus.  It was there still.  Osiris had new toys to keep him occupied for now.

- - - - -

Jack groaned and put his hands over his face, noticing as he did so that his hands were cuffed together.  He hated zats.  They… not to put too fine a point on it… sucked.  Big time.  He sat up, and gave himself a good shake, trying to beat the tremors at their own game.

"Carter."  His second in command had been dumped on the ground of the cell next to him.  He shook her arm, and she jerked upright, waking suddenly.

"Sir.  What just happened?"

"Our contact was no more Tok'ra than I."  Teal'c rumbled, as he awoke.  The Jaffa looked around.  Further discussion was curtailed as he pointed sideways.  "O'Neill!"

Carter and O'Neill followed his gaze.

"Dammit!"  Jack swore.  They had just found three-quarters of the missing SG6.  SG1 scrambled over to the other team, each of their team-members trying to communicate with the blindfolded captives.

Carter went to Moresby.  She put her hands on his shoulder, pulling back abruptly as he took a swing at her.  He went still as she put her hands on his cheeks.  A brilliant smile lit up his lips and he put his hands out, trying to feel for her face.  "Joe…  Oh, no."  Sam's heart sunk as she realised why Moresby was so happy.  "No.  I'm not Emma."  She trapped Joe's hands in her own, tapping out 'SG1' to him.

She knew he understood when he abruptly straightened up and frowned.  He cocked his head, turning her hands over and tapping a question to her.  "Carter?"

As Sam struggled with Moresby, Teal'c found himself fending off an enraged Sergeant.  Dimitri had taken Teal'c's warning touch for exactly what it was… an unknown Jaffa.  He turned and lashed out quickly.  All Teal'c could do in the end, was to flip the flailing young man over on to his stomach and hold him down, and try patting his shoulder reassuringly.  He couldn't use Morse code, and had to wait until either Sam or Jack could sign the proper codes to him.

Jack, on the other hand, had no trouble whatsoever.  Patrick was limp on the floor, unresponsive to the Colonel's less than tender ministrations.  When no response was forthcoming, Jack turned and tried to calm down Dimitri.  The brilliant young man quickly caught on, and went still.  Teal'c moved back and allowed him up.

Slowly, laboriously, they managed to get the current situation from SG6 and apprise them of SG1's situation.  Emma was missing.  She had been separated from SG6 for some time… although none of the three remaining SG6 members had any way to determine how long that was.

While Jack got the story from Moresby, Sam tried to remove Dimitri's blindfold, without success.  No hidden buttons or latches were visible.  Moresby continued on, speaking in an oddly stilted voice once he understood that SG1 had not been blindfolded.  His voice was hoarse with disuse.  Moresby explained that Patrick had been taken away fully conscious, but had returned catatonic.  He had not stirred since that time.

"This is great."  Jack groused.  They were trapped, Emma had most likely already been implanted with the memory device and their only help was a traitor.  What more…?

The thought was left incomplete as SG1 looked up.  Someone was coming.  Sam and Jack frantically signed out to Dimitri and Joe to prepare themselves.  This was most likely not going to be fun.

A party of Jaffa rounded the corner, with Osiris in the lead.  The Goa'uld was smiling broadly.  "SG1… so good of you to join us."

"Oh… our pleasure… really.  You know, we can't stay long though.  Just thought we'd drop in and…"

The force field dropped and the Jaffa spread out around their leader.  "Oh… we're just getting started here."  Osiris said with a definite air of menace.  "You will tell me all of your secrets, your codes and your Stargate addresses for your erstwhile allies.  However, shall we start with an easy question?   I grow weary of asking this question, so I will not repeat myself.  Where is Daniel Jackson?"

Jack exchanged glances with Sam.  He shrugged.  "Oh, come on.  Why are we still doing this?"  He slowed his words down, as if speaking to a particularly dim child.   "Carter told you last time.  Probably SG6 told you the same thing."  He squared his shoulders, knowing that the next sentence would probably hurt.  "Daniel's dead."  He winced.  That line never got any easier to say.

Osiris did not move, instead the Goa'uld crossed his arms and cocked his head.  "Lies.  You are protecting Daniel Jackson from me."  Jack started to make some flip comment, but Osiris cut him off.  "Do you want to know what happened to your Major Sanchez?"  Jack's lips twisted.  Yes, he did, but damned if he wanted to hear it from the snake.

Osiris took silence for consent.  "He was held down while Doctor Collier was implanted with the memory device."  Carter's lips twitched a grimace.  "Actually, to be more precise… he was held in place as Doctor Collier was cut apart, alive and screaming.  Eventually of course, her voice failed her, but his screams lasted for quite a while.  He kept crying out even after she finally bled to death.  It was…"  Osiris gave a delighted little smile.  "Invigorating."

Surprisingly… or perhaps not… it was Teal'c who gave in first.  With a yell, the Jaffa launched himself at the Goa'uld.  He was actually able strike Osiris in the stomach with his bound fists before the other Jaffa piled on him, bearing him to the ground.  Jack and Sam took this as their cue as well, slamming into the distracted Jaffa.  

For a moment, chaos reined.  Finally, SG1 were subdued.  Jack was thrown against the wall with a not-so-muffled curse as Osiris managed to get his hand device free.  Sam was slammed across the face with the butt end of a staff and beaten down as she was stunned.  It took four Jaffa to restrain Teal'c and another two to beat him unconscious.

Through it all, Osiris stood and watched, asking no further questions.  There was time aplenty to break his new toys.  When a sickening crunch to the ribs preceded Jack's slow slide to the floor, Osiris nodded.  Recalling his Jaffa, he left the two SG teams to stew over his next visit.

"I asked you a question."  He said as a parting thought.  "I suggest you have a better answer for me next time."

- - - - -

Emma drew in a sobbing breath as the sarcophagus top slid open.  She had no idea how long she had been held this time, staring blindly at the sealed lid of the damned chamber.  This made death number four?  Five?  Losing track of the number of times you had died in one week… how sad was that?  Each time had been accompanied by a trip to the sarcophagus, caught in its dark embrace until Osiris felt like retrieving her.  After the last time, she'd had barely enough time conscious to figure it out, but she was fairly certain that an addiction was setting it.

She remembered it from Daniel's journals.  It had been about a year after she'd joined the SGC that he'd finally told her about it.  The initial euphoria was quickly replaced by irritability, agitation, and a dull aching pain.  The last couple of times, she'd either been unconscious or killed too rapidly to monitor the progress of the withdrawal, but she knew now that it was there.

For Emma, there was another side effect of the addiction.  Her control over her temper was quickly eroding.  Even during the euphoria, it was bubbling just below the surface with an intensity that she'd not felt in years.  Daniel had never fully explained what had happened while he was addicted.  Something he kept between him and Jack.  Something serious and frightening had happened to the two men.  If he, such a gentle soul, was capable of that… what would Emma be capable of doing when the withdrawal was at its worst?

Perhaps she would soon find out.  A small hand reached into the sarcophagus and pulled her put of her musings, throwing her against the wall.  Her teeth rattled in her head and she bit back a curse.

"Three days…"  A now-familiar accented Goa'uld voice hissed at her.  "Your little stunt has cost me three days."  Emma frowned.  Surely she hadn't been in the sarcophagus that long.  Osiris backhanded her, tossing her to the ground.  Emma spit blood from a split lip and looked up at her captor.  "And what did it get you?  Killed yourself for what?  I simply put you into the sarcophagus.  In three days, the memory device will have repaired itself.  You're right back where you started.  Futile… useless… ineffective… hopeless…"  The Goa'uld's sneer was interrupted by Emma's laugh as the scientist levered herself up, getting to her feet.

"Now, I know you're just a glorified tape-worm, Osiris… but you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that."  Emma giggled, a mad glint in her eye.  Osiris had come in alone.  No Jaffa.  No guards.  This had potential.  She let down her mental barriers and welcomed the anger.  She edged away as a furious frown twisted Osiris's face.

The Goa'uld stepped forward, meaning to grab for the woman.  Osiris was taken completely by surprise when Emma swung her heavy cuffs forward instead, catching him in the face.  The Goa'uld was thrown back a pace.  Osiris snarled, threatening revenge.  With a laugh, Emma pressed her advantage.  "Oh… what's the matter?  Not the mousy little geek you thought I was?"  The heavy cuffs, aided by the sarcophagus-induced burst of strength, slammed into Osiris's outstretched arm.  The Goa'uld's eyes widened in shock as the bones shattered.

A backhand slammed him up against the wall, and then Emma was there, hands around the Goa'uld's throat.  "What makes you so special?"  She mocked.  "Over-ambitious liver fluke.  Just one of many parasites the human body had to fight.  Without your Jaffa and your technology… you're really not all that tough are you?"  Osiris brought up his good arm, meaning to blast Emma with the hand device.  The Goa'uld howled as the cuffs smashed both device and hand to the wall, shattering the gem.  Emma released a flurry of blows against the stunned Goa'uld.

"No-one's put you in your place yet, have they?"  She purred.  "Everyone's been too scared, or too tied up, or too nice to really give you what you so richly deserve."  For the first time, Osiris looked nervous… almost frightened.  He feinted sideways, trying to flee.  Emma intercepted him with the smooth grace of a natural predator.

"Oh… no, no, no.  We're not done here yet."  Emma's voice was rich with the promise of violence.

"You're mad."  The Goa'uld snapped.  The scientist cocked her head, and a sad smile inched across her lips.  When she spoke, her tone was soft, almost regretful.  

"And whose fault is that?"

Osiris made another attempt to get away, but Emma simply brought the cuffs down across the back of his neck.  The blow was enough to make the Goa'uld slump bonelessly to the ground.

Emma stood still, trying to figure out what to do next.  Part of her question was answered for her as a massive explosion shook the building, sending her to her knees.

- - - - -

In the cell, Sam was pitched backwards into the wall as the C4 went off.  "Oh… this is not good."  She muttered.

Jack make a grunting noise, and woke up, hand immediately pressing to his battered ribs.  Teal'c sat up.  He was hurt the worst of all of them, but he did not show it.

"Carter?"  Jack barked, squinting and looking around.

"The C4, sir.  I think we just passed our three hour mark."  Carter was distracted by the frantic motions of Joe and Dimitri.  She grabbed their hands and signed out to them what had just happened.

"So, now what?"  Jack asked softly.  He and Teal'c exchanged grim looks as loud groans welled up from the foundation of the base.  They might have done a better job than they expected.  From the rumbling noises and small tremors, they could surmise that the base was in imminent danger of collapse.

- - - - -

Emma drew a shaking hand across her lips.  She hadn't felt this out of control since she was fifteen.  She was all but pulsing with anger, a homicidal rage tinted her vision red.  It took everything she had not to finish the job with Osiris.

With a grunt, she staggered backward.  No… she couldn't do this.  Never mind Daniel's voice whispering in the back of her head. The host wasn't to blame… sanctity of life… blah, blah, blah…  She might still need Osiris if she couldn't find the boys.

Steeling herself, she dropped to her knees along side the Goa'uld, going through his robes looking for something that might help.  She chuckled as she found a zat.  That would help.  Another pocket revealed a little device with buttons.  It was unlabelled.  She shrugged and touched a button.  Nothing happened.  A second and a third both proved useless.  The fourth though… 

Emma grinned as her cuffs dropped off.  Here we go.  She could use this.  She slipped the device into her pocket and made for the doorway.  She needed to find the throne room, where Osiris had kept her imprisoned before.  From there, she could find the torture room, and that would help her find the prison.

Keeping low and hidden, she loped off into the base.

- - - - -

In the basement, the first weakened support beam gave way, and the floor beneath it tilted crazily downward.  This increased the stress on the other beams, weakening them.  The base shuddered in its death throes.

- - - - -

Emma slipped up behind an unwary servant of Osiris's and before the man could react, she had him in a headlock, dragging him into the shadows. 

"Where are the Tau'ri?"  She snarled, tightening her grip menacingly.

The servant gave a small gasp.  "They have been taken to join SG6!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Emma frowned.  Weren't SG6 the only resident Tau'ri?

"Osiris is questioning SG1 now…  Please, release me.  I am Tok'ra.  My name is Tolme.  Osiris captured SG1 before I could find them.  We must hurry.  He means to kill them."

Emma's shock was great enough that she allowed Tolme free.  Her eyes narrowed and she held up the zat.  "You're Tok'ra?"

Tolme nodded.  "It was I who sent the plans of this base and notification of your whereabouts to Tok'ra intelligence."  Emma's zat gun dropped slightly.  "I can help you."  Emma cocked her head, but allowed him to continue.  She had just hidden the zat under her jacket when two Jaffa rounded the corner, catching her by surprise.  Instantly, their staff weapons were primed.

Tolme, who was between her and the Jaffa, put up a hand and spoke soothingly in Goa'uld.  Emma's eyes were fixed on him.  He smiled over his shoulder.  "I'm just telling them that you are my prisoner.  They will leave us alone."  He continued on in Goa'uld to the Jaffa.  

"When I move to the side, shoot her in the body.  Do not damage her head."

- - - - -

Jack, Sam and Teal'c pulled the remaining members of SG6 into a corner.  The tremors were becoming steadily worse.  It would be only a matter of time before the building surrendered to the inevitable with them trapped inside the cell.  

Jack slid to his knees next to the barrier.  He stuck his fingers into the doorway, yelping as the energy flowed over them.  Damn it.  The prison door was as secure as ever.

- - - - - 

_I can't leave them like this!  No… _

- - - - -

Emma called out.  "What's going on here, Tolme?"

He gave her an ingratiating smile.  "We'll move on now.  Ready?"

Emma's smile was as insincere as his own.  "Oh… you bet."  She raised the zat and fired at the first Jaffa, as the guards brought their weapons to bear.  She was moving forward as they fired.  The first Jaffa fell, even as his staff blast skipped across Emma's ribs.

She missed the second, but by that time, she was behind Tolme, one arm around his neck, the other holding a zat to his back.

"Step back!"  She hissed in Goa'uld, motioning with her head to the Jaffa.

"You can't shoot me without hitting yourself."  Tolme said smoothly.

Emma chuckled grimly.  "No… but if the big guy wants to shoot me, he'll have to shoot through you first.  I don't know about you, but I'm willing to let him try."

"Stand down."  Tolme said tersely, trying to make the Jaffa let him pass.  The big guard frowned.  Tolme was not Osiris, and his Lord would not want the woman going free.  He primed his weapon.

"Dammit."  Emma grated as Tolme screamed out a negative.  Neither had an effect on the armed guard and the Jaffa fired.

- - - - -

The lights abruptly flickered out, leaving SG1 in a profound darkness.  Everyone froze, worried about what might come next.  Finally, O'Neill took the lead.

"Carter… the energy barrier?"  He waved his hand, feeling nothing.

The Major slid forward until she found a wall.  She got to her feet and, with one hand outstretched, she felt her way to the hallway.  She tensed up as she approached what she felt would be the barrier.

She let her breath out in a long sigh as she stepped into the hallway.  "Sir, the barrier's down.  We should get out of here before the back-up power comes online."  She did not come forward to help.  If the barrier came up unexpectedly, at least she would be free and could possibly open it up again.

Jack nodded, and pulled Dimitri to his feet, giving him a gentle shove in Carter's direction.  It was a measure of the trust that SG6 had for SG1 that the young Sergeant did not question him, merely stumbled forward until Carter took his arms.  Teal'c did the same for Moresby, and then the two men lifted up the still unconscious Sanchez and dragged him out, each man holding an arm.

The Major's feet had barely cleared the doorway when the lights returned, blinking on once or twice before stabilizing.  Cater and O'Neill exchanged grim smiles as the energy barrier re-established itself with a menacing hum.

They were free.  Just a base full of Jaffa, a mad Goa'uld or two and a collapsing building between them and freedom… not to mention the question of the missing geomorphologist.

- - - - -

_Hurry.  You don't have time.  Go left here.  Move, Jack, move._

- - - - - 

Emma snarled and fired the zat at the Jaffa.  Too late though.  Her knee exploded with fire.  The Jaffa had aimed low, trying to disable her without killing Tolme.  The Tok'ra traitor had taken the brunt of the blast, but Emma had not been spared.

The Jaffa fell, and Emma lurched backward with a howl as Tolme elbowed her in the burn caused by the first Jaffa.  She slid to the floor as Tolme slammed his fist into her jaw.  The Goa'uld stepped forward to hit her again, and fell backwards, twitching.

"Never piss off a woman with a zat gun.  God… these things should be mandatory in high school."  Emma sneered as she shakily regained her feet.  She nearly pitched over as the building rumbled under her feet.  Tolme took instant advantage of her weakness and grabbed her wrist, ruthlessly twisting it.

The zat dropped to the floor, and was kicked away by the Goa'uld.  Emma tried to scramble for it, blanching as she tried to put weight on her injured leg.  Tolme was there first, grabbing her and throwing her in to the wall.  She coughed as she slid to the floor and Tolme picked up the zat.

Emma held her side.  The smell of dust was underlain by the acrid scent of smoke.  The building was in trouble… as were they.

"We're leaving, Tau'ri."  Emma flinched as the zat fired.  She shivered for a moment, unsure of why she was still awake.  Dragging her eyes open, she squinted and looked for Tolme.

The Goa'uld was in a small pile on the floor, a large Jaffa standing over him.  Emma blinked, confused, as a pair of women's hands touched her shoulder and cheek.  The wounded geomorphologist started violently, hitching her body backwards with a speed that left her breathless with pain.

"Emma… hey, it's okay.  Teal'c got him."

"Not Tok'ra…"  Emma took deep breaths.  "Goa'uld."

"Yeah.  We got that part." 

_Jack.  No time to talk.  The building's coming down._  

"Okay, listen.  We should go.  The building's about to come down on us here."  The colonel shifted uneasily on his feet and looked around.

Emma held out the small remote.  "Cuffs."  She rasped.  Now that SG1 were here, her strength was rapidly departing.  Someone else could take care of things.  Soldiers.  Soldiers were good.

Carter took the remote and studied it quickly.  She took a quick step over to SG6, where they stood next to Jack.  She pushed the buttons until something happened.  The blindfolds and cuffs gave small metallic clicks and dropped off.  Dimitri and Joe doubled over as the dim overhead lighting blinded them anew.  Sanchez groaned and shook his head.  Sam was encouraged by that.  Perhaps he was breaking out of the catatonic state.

_No more time.  Take the left hallway.  Get moving._

Carter touched Joe's shoulder lightly.  "SG6, we have to go."  The three men were shaking their heads, eyes watering.

"Emma?"  Dimitri asked hoarsely.

"Here."  The scientist sighed.  "Can we go now?"  Her voice was taut with pain.

Sam stepped back as a silent Major Sanchez stepped around her and crouched next to Emma.  In a swift move, he pulled the woman to her feet, one arm over his shoulder, his hand gripping the waist of her pants.

Dimitri and Joe shaded their eyes, still somewhat dazed.

"Questions later."  Jack barked, remembering too late to lower his voice.  "Carter?"

"Left, I think, sir."

"Alright, get us out of here."

_You need your packs.  The GDOs…_

"O'Neill… we will require the GDOs to return home."  Teal'c called, as anxious as he had ever been.  The part was on the move now.  Carter leading the way, Teal'c guarding the rear.  Jack helped lead Dimitri and Joe.  Sanchez pulled Emma along.

"Dammit."  Jack swore, trotting behind Carter.  They were all walking wounded.  Only adrenaline was keeping the Colonel going at the moment.

_Another right and then the second door._

"Carter, where are we going?"

"Can't say, sir.  This just feels right."

- - - - - 

Teal'c led the way through the door, but the room was empty.  Empty save for the line of black, regulation SGC packs and weapons.

"Yes… Carter, remind me to promote you later."

"Not your call, I think, sir.  But thank you."

They grabbed their packs.  SG6's packs were missing, but at least SG1 now had GDOs and weapons.

Geared up and ready to go, Jack turned to Sam.  "Don't know how you're doing it, Carter, but keep it up."  She smiled around her bruises and split lip.

_Out the door, down the hallway and then left._

Carter nodded her head.  "Think I got it, sir."

_There's no time.  Run._

"Okay, top speed people.  Hustle."  Jack's voice was almost drowned out by an ominous groaning noise and the floor gave a noticeable lurch.

Carter was jogging in the lead, Jack beside her.  Joe and Dimitri were keeping up.  Black spots still jumped in their vision, but they could squint and make out the forms of their fellow soldiers.  Sanchez was bodily dragging Emma, barely allowing her feet to touch the floor.  Teal'c was following, guarding their backs.

_The foundation's about to go.  Run._

"Hurry!"  Teal'c barked out, making the others jump.  A large doorway was in sight.  Teal'c pushed Sanchez forward in front of Dimitri and Joe.  He then grabbed the two men by the shoulders, propelling them forward even faster.

Sam and Jack hit the door with their shoulders, almost tripping as they opened easily.  They got their guns up and scanned the area.  They had made it out.  Now, they had to get away before the building collapsed completely.

"Move!'  Jack yelled.  Behind them, the corner of the building dropped, slumping inward.  The seven SGC members sprinted for cover as pieces of metal, dust and building materials began to rain down around them.  They were enveloped in white as concrete turned to powder, wood turned to sawdust and metal turned to lethal shards.

Jack covered his head with his arm as debris rained down around them.  They had made it out… now could they still survive?


	10. Chapter Ten

_[Author's note:  Um, yeah… whoops.  I meant to do this a while back, but I ended up in the hospital and you know how it goes.  As I explained to Layton, I've been living a 'me, me, me' kind of life at the moment.  grin  'Signs' ends here.  Thanks so much for the support and for sticking with the story all the way through.  I just want to thank Petty for her betaing and conversation, and to my own personal cheering section, Layton, for… well… cheering.  grin]_

Jack had his hand clenched in someone's jacket as he led the way blindly through the cloud of dust.  He could hear coughing all around him.  His eyes watered, stinging as if an entire sand dune had become lodged under his eyelids.  He shook his head, trying to clear his ears.  A voice was calling him, urging him on.  Had Hammond sent another SG team?

He stumbled, but whomever he was dragging grabbed his arm before he could fall.  The voice warned him to veer left, which he did.  It was hard to breathe, the woods had become a surreal landscape.  Grey ground, grey sky, grey trees and a small herd of indistinct forms following in his footsteps.

After a few torturous minutes, the dust settled enough to allow his eyes to clear somewhat.  He shook his head again and touched his fingertips to his eyelids.  The urge to rub was overwhelming, but would likely be disastrous.

"Sir?"  Carter's voice sounded hoarsely next to him.  He could feel her pulling at his fingers, still clenched in the sleeve of her jacket.  He released her and she stepped up to him, pulling his other hand away from his face.  She coughed, clearing her throat.  "Tilt your head back, sir."

When he was slow to respond, she put her hand under his chin and pushed his head up until he blinked blearily at the sky.  "I have some water in my pack."  She grated.  He swore as she pried his eyelids open and poured water into his eyes.  He managed to keep still long enough to allow her to wash out his eyes.  

He tilted his head forward and squeezed his eyes shut.  It would do for now.  "Thanks."  His voice broke halfway through the word and he coughed into his fist.  "Everyone here?"

"Here… and Joe's with me."  He heard Dimitri's voice.  Moresby had his mouth hidden in the crook of his elbow and was attempting to clear his lungs.

"Teal'c?"  Jack squinted and looked for the Jaffa.

"I am here, O'Neill."

"Sanchez?  Emma?"

"They're with us, Colonel."  Carter took a sip of water.

Jack looked over at the pair.  Sanchez was standing up, blinking his eyes clear.  Emma was in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck, head tucked between her arm and his collar.  Her strong grip was the only indication that she was alive and somewhat coherent.  The dust was sticking to all their wounds, turning pink and staining skin and clothes.

"Sanchez!"  Jack barked.  The Major was still looking like he was in shock, reacting instead of participating.  At O'Neill's yell, his head slowly turned and he eventually met Jack's gaze.  There was no spark in those steady brown eyes.  Sanchez adjusted his grip, hefting Emma higher.  The geomorphologist groaned, and lifted her head.

"Daniel?"  Her eyes were unfocused, head bobbing from side to side.  Carter winced, tightening her lips.  Jack kept his eyes on Sanchez, but the burly major made no signs of comprehension.  Emma, eyes closed, touched her temple to the side of Patrick's head and whispered, "Daniel says we have to hurry.  They're coming."  She giggled lightly.  "But if we don't hurry, maybe we can come to Daniel?"  In the quiet forest, 

"Daniel Jackson is no longer with us."  Teal'c spoke softly.

"But we still have to go."  Jack agreed.  They could discuss the whole 'Daniel' issue later, in safety.  He turned to his second in command.  "Carter?"

Sam's head shot up and she looked around.  "Sir… I don't know.  Everything's covered in dust.  I can't even see ten feet in front of me."

"Well… try."  Jack grimaced as it came out harsher than he meant.  Carter caught Jack's expression and accepted his unspoken apology.

_Ahead for a mile.  Keep in the trees and stay low.  Jaffa are everywhere._

Carter squared her shoulders.  "Alright, sir."  She pointed straight ahead.  "If I have to make a choice, I'd say about a mile that way to start.  We're about three miles from the gate."

"Good enough for me."  Jack said, rubbing his face, smearing water and dust across his cheek.  "Make sure you keep to the trees.  Stay low and try not to be seen."

"Osiris's Jaffa will be in the woods.  We had best avoid them."  Teal'c finished the warning.  The three members of SG1 pulled up short for a moment and looked at each other.

"I was just…"  O'Neill started, but gave his head a quick shake.  "Carter, let's go."

- - - - -

Their progress was painful and loud.  Around them was the soft patter of dust and larger particles as remnants of Osiris's base slowly sifted down from above.  Twice, they had been forced to duck and cover, avoiding large groups of Jaffa making for the gate.  Jack was forced to wonder if they would ever have made it out of the base were it not for the building collapsing.  The Tok'ra's intelligence reports had given them the impression that there were only a few dozen Jaffa present… they had seen almost double that number just on this short walk.  Of course, he reminded himself, the Tok'ra's intelligence came courtesy of the traitor Tolme.

_Another few hundred feet and you will need to cross a large open area.  There are two small groups of Jaffa coming.  Stay hidden until they pass._

Carter pointed to a clearing.  "Stargate's another mile and a half past the clearing, sir."

"Okay… just… stay down for a minute.  I have a bad feeling about this."

"I as well."

"Sir… it's the weirdest thing…"

"Major!"  Dimitri whispered harshly, dropping down next to Joe.  Sanchez dropped to his knees and leaned forward, covering Emma's body with his own.

Seconds later, a group of six Jaffa came around some large woody debris and made for the gate.  They picked their way carefully through the forest.  They missed the huddled team members by a wide margin.

When they disappeared into the foliage, Jack let out a long sigh.  "That's one group."

"One to go."  Carter whispered.

"O'Neill."  Teal'c gave the warning as he heard the sound of Jaffa boots on dry sticks.  Lying on their backs, moving as slowly as possible, the soldiers looked for their new visitors.

"Dammit."  Jack sub-vocalised.  The new group of Jaffa was heading straight for them.  Within a minute, they would be stepping right on top of them.  Trying to move as little as possible, they readied their weapons.  Jack, Teal'c and Joe had zats.  They would have to take the lead.  Small arms fire would call down every Jaffa in the area.  Their best advantage was the dust covering them.  It provided an excellent, natural camouflage.

They came closer and Jack tensed.  As he was bringing up his zat, the lead Jaffa spun and yelled.  Another Jaffa pointed.  Jack craned his neck.  In the distance, a slim figure was darting through the trees.  He couldn't see any details of the person, just tan pants and a cream-coloured top.  Whoever it was, they were taking the Jaffa for a wild romp.

_This won't distract them long, Jack.  Get everyone moving._

Jack held up his hands, making the proper military signals to get everyone's backsides in gear.  They kept low now, the risk of running into Jaffa patrols growing greater with every step they crawled nearer to the gate.

Finally, they were on a low bluff, overlooking the gate.  Jack's lips screwed up into a grimace.  The gate was surrounded by milling Jaffa.  He and Carter flattened out along the top of the bluff and motioned for the others to stay down.

"Why aren't they leaving?"  Sam asked.

On his elbows next to her, Joe shrugged and replied.  "There's no one to lead them.  Maybe they're waiting for directions… instructions."

Jack, Joe and Sam ducked back down when a Jaffa by the gate suddenly perked up in their general direction.  The sounds of yelling and shouting rose up from the area near the gate.  Jack crawled away as the first staff weapon bolt struck the cliff face, inches from where he had been lying.

"They've found us.  Split up and get the hell out of here."  He looked around.  "Carter, go with Sanchez and Emma.  Teal'c, stay with Vale.  Moresby, you're with me."  He motioned with his hands.  "Attempt radio contact in one hour, use your earpieces.  We'll try for the gate again under cover of darkness.  Go!"

Moresby tossed his zat to Carter and followed Jack's lead.  The group fanned out in three different directions, trying to find some cover.  The sounds of the Jaffa warriors on the hunt closed in around them.

- - - - -

Teal'c and Dimitri followed a path parallel to the bluff, diving in to some heavy brush at the edge of the incline.  The large Jaffa kept an eye on his young companion.  He liked Dimitri, but had doubts about his combat readiness… or rather, he had _had doubts about his readiness.  Dimitri's zat was at the ready, counterpoint to the staff weapon that Teal'c had taken from the base.  He followed Teal'c silently and grim-faced._

Teal'c, in the lead, was the first to walk in to the ambush.  The Jaffa went rigid and tumbled backward as the zat blast struck him.  Dimitri dropped immediately and hid behind a log.  He managed to take out three of the enemy Jaffa before a staff weapon blast hit the wood next to his face and sent him reeling backward.  His eyesight hadn't yet cleared when the zat blast struck him from behind.

- - - - -

"Put me down."  Emma insisted, squirming free of Patrick's grasp.  "We both need weapons ready."  She put her arm around his back, hooking her fingers around the back of his collar.  He, in turn, grabbed her by the belt.  Carter now had the zat, Patrick had the P90 and Emma had a handgun.  The scientist's face was grey, but she bit her lip and remained silent as she and Patrick ran their own desperate version of a three-legged race.

They were taken unawares when they crested a small hill and stepped right into a small group of Jaffa.  Patrick brought up his P90 and Emma aimed her handgun.  The scientist gripped the back of Patrick's jacket tightly with her free hand, leaving both of his hands free for his heavier weapon.  This also allowed Emma to stand without putting weight on her wounded leg.  They fired rapidly, downing a pair of Jaffa each before a staff blast slammed in to Patrick's leg from the back, sending both him and Emma crashing to the ground.

Carter stood to the side and fired her zat into the brush.  She shot as quickly as she could, testing the recharge rate of the small, alien weapon.  When Patrick went down, she snagged his gun and turned in a short, lethal arc, attempting to cut down the enemy.

Sam's head whipped around at the sound of a single gunshot.  Emma was hitching sideways, trying to get out of the way of the dead Jaffa about to topple over on top of her.  She gave a little cry of surprise as another charged her.  Before she could shoot him, the butt of his staff weapon struck her temple and she went limp.  Patrick roared and surged upward, grabbing the Jaffa around the waist, bearing him to the ground like a football player stopping a winning rush. They struggled briefly before a zat blast stiffened both the Jaffa and Patrick's bodies and dropped them to the earth.  Sam shot two more Jaffa and whirled around, gun pointed at the last one.

She grimaced.  The last Jaffa had a primed staff weapon pointed at Patrick's head.  He grinned and snarled some words at her in his guttural language.  The staff was close enough to crisp the ends of Patrick's hair.  Sam wiggled her fingers on her trigger.  Could she take the Jaffa fast enough that Patrick would be unharmed?  Could she risk it?

Several harsh voices behind her answered her question.  Finally, surrounded by Jaffa, she put up her weapon.  Sam forced her expression to remain neutral as the blunt end of a staff weapon struck her behind the legs and sent her to her knees.

- - - - -

Jack and Joe slithered over the forested landscape as silently as they were able.  They'd managed to get to a sheltered bluff overlooking the Stargate.

"Dammit."

The Jaffa were dragging the other SGC members into the clearing.  Jack's lips tightened into a thin line as he hunkered down in the brush.  The earlier sounds of gunfire were unmistakable, but he had hoped for the best… or at least better than _this_.

Sam came first, hands on her head.  The Jaffa pushed her roughly from one to the other, but she kept her footing and her dignity.  Her back was ramrod straight; her expression grim.

Teal'c followed behind, leading a shaken Dimitri.  The Sergeant was a pasty white colour and had one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs.  As he entered the clearing, he nodded at Teal'c and shook off the other man's supporting arms.  Taking his cue from Sam, he kept his head high and did not respond to the taunting tones of the enemy.  Teal'c remained impassive, staring down the opposing Jaffa, causing a few to back up and step away, despite the taunts of their peers.  

Sanchez followed behind, one arm around Emma's waist, propping her up.  Emma, unlike her companions, sneered insults back at the Jaffa.  She was forced to stop only when they lashed out at her.  Patrick jerked her aside, absorbing the blows himself.  After that, for his sake, she kept silent but her expression was eloquent. 

_Jack… I don't like this.  I can't…_

"Dammit."  Jack said again.  This looked bad.  No way it could look _good, but this nonetheless was looking even worse than he'd expect.  Bad.  Very bad._

"Colonel… we're outnumbered, outgunned and most definitely out-manned.  What do we do now?"  A note of desperation crept into Joe's voice, but he remained resolute.  He was convinced there was in fact something they could do… they just hadn't thought of it yet.

The Jaffa started yelling.  They started with Teal'c, pulling him forward and shouting at him.  Jack's brows drew together as he watched.  He didn't know what they were asking, but Teal'c's answers were clearly displeasing them.  

_Jack… they're going to…_

"I know."  He responded verbally to the worried voice in his head.  The Jaffa were leaderless and angry, lashing out and about to destroy what would normally be valuable prisoners.  Joe looked curiously at him, but the younger man's attention was immediately drawn back to the scene in the clearing.  The Jaffa had herded the SGC members into a small circle, cuffing them and forcing them to their knees.

Jack's eyes were glued on the scene.  It was horrifyingly familiar.  The Jaffa weren't taking prisoners, they were lining their victims up for an execution.  Teal'c was brought forward, his head held high.  Sam's cuffed fists struck out at a Jaffa prodding her in the back with a staff weapon.  She earned herself a ringing blow across the shoulders for her defiance.  Patrick lifted his bound hands over Emma and pulled her to his chest, shielding her as she mouthed a denial and reached for Teal'c.  Dimitri surged to his feet, but was quickly subdued.  The Jaffa primed their weapons, taking time to delight in the last agonized moments of their victims' lives.

"Christ."  Jack readied his weapon.  He was too far away, he had no range to give them any help.

_Jack!  Behind you!  Turn and fire now!_

There was a shout from the field, a warning for the Jaffa to fire.  Jack, reacting instantly to the voice in his head, turned and shot, hurling a Jaffa backward.  Several more followed and fired as Moresby and Jack trained their weapons on them.

Jack felt the stunning heat lift him, turning his world white.  As his senses failed, he heard the sound of the Jaffa by the Stargate firing their staff weapons.  Strangely, he felt no pain as his world narrowed down to bright light and the smell of ozone.

- - - - -

"Unscheduled off world activation!"  The sergeant's voice rang out through the quiet control room.  Hammond's head jerked up, and he was at the window in seconds.

"Do we have a code?"  He carefully modulated tones hid his anxiety well.

"Not yet, sir… Wait.  Got it!  Sir, receiving SG1's IDC."  His voice was triumphant.

Hammond nodded briskly.  "Open the iris.  Medical teams to the gate room."  With a quick look around, he assured himself that all was in order, and then sped to the gate room to be there when SG1 returned.

He did not have long to wait.

The General shielded his eyes as a brilliant light erupted from the gate, bathing the gate room in its eerie glow.  The glow resolved itself into a number of bright objects which began to take on human form.  Hammond squinted through his slightly spread fingers, trying to make out the new arrivals.  The smell of ozone was heavy in the air.

The light started to dim.  Closest to the General, the figure of SG3's tall sergeant resolved itself.  Dimitri had his head turned away, as if expecting a blow.  Teal'c was next, kneeling on the ramp.  His back was straight and his head was high as he stared into the empty space before him.  Hammond looked closely.  The two men were frozen, unmoving.  Another shape solidified.  Major Carter.  She had closed her eyes, but her posture mirrored Teal'c's.  Stoicism and bravery were unmistakable in her stiff posture.  Moresby appeared at the side of the ramp, mouth open in a last yell, fingers clenched around his gun.  The gun went white and disappeared, leaving the man weaponless.  Two figures flickered into existence together.  Major Sanchez was curled over the body of Emma Collier.  The doctor was reaching her hands out, fear evident on her tired and bloody face.

"Jack."  The General breathed softly as SG1's commanding officer joined his peers.  Jack was in the middle of a fall, arms and legs spread, a grimace on his face.  The general took a step closer.  Jack's jacket and shirt were crisped and burned in a circular pattern right above the heart.  It looked like someone had stopped the flames a millisecond before they touched O'Neill's skin.

"Oh."  A soft voice said, making the General snap his head around.  One last figure stood on the ramp, looking at his hands in surprise.  The young man looked up at the light fading rapidly above his head.  He closed his eyes and smiled sadly.  He took a little breath before he spoke again.  "I understand… but some burdens are worth carrying.  Really, I couldn't have it any other way."  He dropped his head, and the light faded completely.  

As the figure slumped to the hard metal plating of the gate ramp, the frozen figures around him roared to life.  The General barely stepped aside in time as Jack O'Neill flew backward, sliding across the rough floor.  Everyone went still for a long moment, trying to digest what had just happened.

"Colonel?"  Hammond held out a hand to O'Neill.  The soldier took it and stood with a grimace, running his fingers over his charred shirt.

"General… I-"

"Holy Hannah!"  Carter's voice was equal parts stunned amazement and joy.  Jack whipped around and spotted the limp figure on the ramp.  Forgetting his commanding officer, he took a shaky step forward.  The step turned into a run as he swung himself over the railing and onto the ramp.

"Daniel?"  He ran his hands over the unconscious man's face and shoulders, looking for any wounds.

"O'Neill.  I saw the Jaffa fire.  We should be dead now.  Daniel Jackson saved us all."  Even Teal'c's sombre voice held a note of quiet surprise.

"C'mon, Danny.  What have you done?"  Jack went still as Daniel's eyes opened.

"I did what I had to do, Jack."  He smiled.  "I promised you once that I'd watch your back."  His voice faded to a whisper.  "I promised."  Impulsively, Jack pulled him up, crushing him in a hug.  After a moment, Sam did the same, wrapping her arms around both men.  Even Teal'c was moved to place a large hand on the back on Daniel's neck.

"I know, Danny."  Jack rocked the younger man slightly.  "You always keep your promises."  He couldn't stop the smile creeping out over his face.  "Welcome home, Doctor Jackson.  Welcome home."

- - - - -

_[Final note… I originally sketched out two follow-up stories.  'Pick-Up Sticks' would have been the SG1 sequel to this, and 'Separation Anxiety' would have been the SG6 follow-up.  Now that 'Full Circle' (which I now get to watch since I finished 'Signs' yay) is out, I don't know that they're really necessary.  Anyway, if you're interested in either of them, drop me a line and let me know.  _

Thanks again for sticking with it.  I'm off to work on the follow-up to 'Fate', which is currently titled 'At the End of Dreams' and will hopefully be done in a month or two…  Hey, Layton, dust off the pom-poms.  ;)  ]


End file.
